Viljan att leva
by Alvarin
Summary: En ny elev med ett mörkt förflutet kommer till Hogwarts. I sina försök att ta reda på sanningen om eleven kommer Harry och hans vänner närmare Voldemort än de någonsin varit förut. På sin sida har de dock en ny vän, eller är han en fiende?
1. En ny elev

**Viljan att leva**

**Kapitel 1 – En ny elev**

_(Det börjar i sluten av sjätte året. Ingenting i Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen har hänt, inga horrokruxer, ingen Snigelhorn, ingen halvblodsprins och ingen död Dumbledore!)_

Det var knäpptyst i stora salen. Alla elever stirrade på Dumbledore som om han blivit galen. När dörren knarrade vände de sig om för att se Snape och McGonagall komma in, båda såg mycket allvarliga ut. Efter dem följde en ung man som såg ut att vara ungefär 19, Dumbledore hade dock, i sitt tal innan, informerat eleverna om att han skulle börja i årskurs 6, han var alltså bara 16 år. Han hade svart, rufsigt hår som glänste i skenet från de svävande ljusen. Hans uniform hade ännu inte fått sina elevhemsfärger. I tystnad gick han fram och ställde sig bredvid Dumbledore. McGonagall och Snape satte sig bakom lärarbordet på sina vanliga platser.

"Ja, som jag sa innan. Det här är vår nye elev.." sa Dumbledore och log. ".. Nathaniel Knightblade."

"_Umm.. Hermione?" _viskade Harry så tyst han kunde. Hon vände sig om med frågande blick.

"_Varför reagerar alla så konstigt på honom?" _Hermione spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning. Hon hade troligen förväntat sig att Harry redan skulle veta vem Nathaniel var.

"_Berättar sen," _mimade hon.

Dumbledore hade nu tagit fram sorteringshatten och skulle just sätta den på Nathaniels huvud när han avbröts av Professor Sinistra som hastigt reste sig.

"Förlåt Albus, men jag klarar inte av det här," mumlade hon och gick. Alla stirrade efter henne tills dörrarna smällde igen bakom henne.

Hatten gäspade stort. "Jag har aldrig varit med om en så märklig sortering. Nåväl, det är väl bara att sätta igång." Dumbledore harklade sig för att återfå elevernas uppmärksamhet, sedan satte han sorteringshatten på Nathaniels huvud.

"Hmm.. I vanliga fall skulle jag utan tvekan sätta dig i Slytherin, men jag tror inte att du kan nå din fulla potential där. Du bär mycket mörker inom dig. Kanske kan Gryffindor lysa upp dit hjärta. Tappra Gryffindorelever är vana att tampas med mörkret." Hatten tystnade för en stund och utbrast sedan: "GRYFFINDOR!" Om Nathaniel hade någon åsikt om elevhemmet märktes inte, hans ansiktsuttryck var fullständigt neutralt.

"_Det kan inte vara sant," _viskade Ron panikslaget. Harry blev mer och mer oroad för varje sekund som gick. Han ångrade att han inte läst _The Daily Prophet _noggrannare under sommarlovet.

Vanligtvis hade de andra Gryffindoreleverna jublat över att få ett nytt tillskott, men ingen applåderade, de såg inte ens glada ut. Detta förbryllade Harry då vännerna från hans elevhem oftast behandlade varandra så vänligt de kunde, han hade aldrig sett Gryffindorelever frysa ut någon förut.

"Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley stannar kvar. Ni andra kan återvända till era elevhem." Så fort Dumbledore avslutat meningen rusade alla upp och skyndade sig ut ur stora salen. Till och med lärarna verkade ha bråttom ut. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nathaniel och Dumbledore var de enda som stannade kvar.

"Harry, du behöver inte stanna kvar om du inte vill," sa Dumbledore och log, väl medveten om att Harry aldrig frivilligt lämnade sina vänners sida.

"Jag stannar gärna." Dumbledore nickade och vände sig mot Ron och Hermione.

"Eftersom ni är prefekter vill jag att ni tar hand om Nathaniel. Visar honom runt och lär honom reglerna."

Rons ansikte antog en sjukligt blek nyans. "Va?" sa han med pipig röst. Han såg oroligt på Nathaniel.

Hermione tryckte in en vass armbåge mellan hans revben. "Självklart, det är ju en av prefekternas uppgifter." Hon försökte le mot Nathaniel men hennes leende slocknade när han vägrade möta hennes blick. Faktum var att han stod med ögonen slutna.

"Men då så. Nu föreslår jag att ni skyndar er till ert uppehållsrum, det börjar bli sent och jag tyckte mig höra Severus säga något om ett prov imorgon."

Harry suckade. Han hade helt glömt bort provet. Ron hade troligtvis också gjort det. men han var så koncentrerad på Nathaniel att han inte hört vad Dumbledore just sagt.

"Godnatt," sa Dumbledore och lämnade stora salen innan någon av dem hann svara.

Hermione var den som först tog till orda. "Han har rätt, vi borde gå upp till uppehållsrummet. Jag måste kolla igenom trolldrycksboken en sista gång innan jag går och lägger mig, och det borde ni också göra."

Harry nickade och började gå mot uppehållsrummet. De andra följde efter honom. Ett par gånger försökte Harry att prata med Nathaniel men han svarade inte, han öppnade inte ens ögonen för att se vart han gick. Tillslut var det bara Hermione som ibland bröt den tryckande tystnaden genom att peka ut olika klassrum och andra viktiga platser som de passerade. Hon talade om lösenordet för Nathaniel och berättade hur man skulle göra om tjocka damen inte var i sin tavla.

När de kom in i uppehållsrummet gick Nathaniel direkt upp till killarnas sovsal, Harry hade inte ens behövt peka ut den.

"Kan någon snälla berätta vem han är?" frågade Harry så fort han trodde att Nathaniel var utom hörhåll.

"Harry, menar du på allvar att du inte läst tidningen på hela sommaren?" sa Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag och Ron hade fullt upp," sa han och log vid minnet av allt de gjort under sommaren. Det var den bästa sommar han någonsin haft.

Hermione suckade uppgivet. "Accio _The Daily Prophet_," sa hon medan hon viftade med trollstaven. Nästan genast kom en tidning susande. Hon höll upp den framför Harry så att han kunde se löpsedeln. _Massmördare friad, elever i fara_. Under fanns en bild på någon som liknade Nathaniel som stod böjd över en död kropp. På himlen syntes Voldemorts märke.

"Jag kan inte fatta att Dumbledore låter honom börja här! Han är dödsätare!" klagade Lavender.

"Jag vill inte sova i samma sovsal som honom.." mumlade Neville.

"Hur kunde han ens hamna i Gryffindor? Han skulle passa perfekt i Slytherin."

"Lägg av," sa Harry plötsligt. Han visste hur det var att bli utstött och kunde inte se på medan de gjorde så mot Nathaniel. "Visst, han är lite skum, men han kan inte vara någon massmördare, han blev ju friad!" Harry såg sig omkring för att se de andra i ögonen. "Ni hörde vad sorteringshatten sa. Han placerades i Gryffindor av en anledning. Det är vårat uppdrag att försöka hjälpa honom."

"Harry har rätt!" instämde Hermione. "Dumbledore vet vad han gör, och han skulle aldrig utsätta sina elever för fara." De andra verkade inte hålla med, men de slutade att prata om Nathaniel i alla fall. Deras koncentration riktades istället mot Fred och George som delade ut smakprov av deras senaste bidrag till skolkgodispåsen.

"Kom igen, vi går upp och visar honom vilken säng som är hans," sa Hermione efter en stund. Efter att ha sett Rons min tillade hon: "Det är faktiskt en del av att vara prefekt."

"Okej, men han ska sova så långt bort från mig som möjligt."

"Ron!"

"Det är inte du som ska sova i samma rum som honom!" Hermione och Ron fortsatte att bråka medan de gick uppför trappan som ledde till sovsalarna.

Harry blev tvungen att gå först in eftersom Ron vägrade och Hermione för ovanlighetens skull tvekade att gå in i pojkarnas sovsal. Där inne såg de Nathaniel sitta i fönsterkarmen med slutna ögon, han reagerade inte när de steg in och såg ut att sova. Under åren hade Harry också somnat flera gånger sittandes på samma ställe, oroväckande ofta med en trolldrycksbok i handen.

Hermione tvekade först men sedan gick hon fram till honom och lade handen på hans axel.

"Ja?" frågade han utan att se på henne. Hans röst fick Harry att rysa, den var kall och känslolös. Lite som Lucius Malfoys röst, fast yngre och inte lika stroppig.

Hermione drog snabbt åt sig handen och log nervöst, onödigt med tanke på att Nathaniel aldrig öppnade ögonen.

"Vi tänkte visa dig var du ska sova."

Nathaniel svarade inte utan pekade bara på sin koffert som stod vid fotändan på en säng. Hermione vände sig mot Harry för att få någon typ av bekräftelse och han nickade.

"Ja, den sängen är ledig. Vad bra att du gör dig hemmastadd." Hermione var nervös, och det märktes på hennes röst.

".. Jag antar att de är rädda för mig?" sa Nathaniel tveksamt, som om han var rädd för vad de skulle svara.

"Inte särskilt," ljög Harry. "Gryffindorelever är inte speciellt rädda av sig. Gå ner och prata med dem får du se." Han försökte låta så övertygande som han kunde.

Nathaniel skakade på huvudet men sa ingenting mer. Efter att ha kastat nervösa blickar på varandra i ungefär en minut beslöt sig de tre vännerna för att lämna honom ifred. De spenderade resten av kvällen i sällskapsrummet tillsammans med Neville och Seamus för att tränande på trolldrycksprovet.

När klockan närmade sig tolv satt alla killar fortfarande kvar i sällskapsrummet. Flera av dem satt med ögonen halvslutna och ville inget hellre än att gå och lägga sig, men modet räckte inte riktigt till. Harry och Ron var de första som gick upp, tätt följda av Fred och George. Pojkarnas sovsal visade sig dock vara tom när de steg in. Nathaniels säng var orörd och hans koffert stod på samma plats som innan.

"Hur fan kom han ut utan att vi såg honom?" frågade Ron upprört.

Harry skakade på huvudet och pekade på fönstret som stod på glänt. "Han måste ha flugit."

"Hade han en kvast med sig?" Ron såg sig om i rummet och gav ifrån sig ett förskräckt pip.

Harry suckade. "Vad är det?" När han vände sig om såg han vad Ron syftat på. Hans åskvigg var borta.


	2. Nästa drag

**Kapitel 2 – Nästa drag**

"Va?" Utbrast Hermione upprört. Flera av de andra eleverna i korridoren vände sig om för att se vad som pågick.

"Jag sa ju att vi inte kunde lita på honom," muttrade Ron.

"Jag kan inte fatta att han _flög_ ut ur sovsalen. Var tror ni att han är på väg?"

"Voldemort, var annars? Han är ju trots allt dödsätare."

"Lägg av nu! Han ville säkert bara ha lite luft. Och för den delen så lämnade han ju en lapp så det är inte som om han stulit den."

"Neeej, han bara tog den utan att fråga, det är ju något _helt_ annat," sa Ron så ironiskt han kunde.

"Harry har rätt," sa Hermione. "Nathaniel kommer nog tillbaka senare idag."

"_Harry har rätt!_" härmade Ron i en gnällig ton._ "_Kan du säga någonting annat för en gångs skull?"

Hermione gav Ron en ond blick men svarade inte. Istället vände hon sig mot Harry och bad honom förhöra henne på trolldrycken en sista gång innan provet. Precis när han skulle ställa första frågan såg de Snape komma emot dem. Hans vida klädnad fladdrade runt honom som en olycksbådande svart aura.

"Jaha," suckade Harry. "Dags för en dubbeltimme av ren pina."

"Jag hörde det där Potter! Två poängs avdrag från Gryffindor."

"Hur kunde han höra det där? Han är i andra änden av korridoren!" viskade Ron till Harry.

"Ytterligare två poängs avdrag från Gryffindor!"

"Tyst båda två!" uppmanade Hermione strängt när Ron öppnade munnen igen.

Snape låste upp dörren till klassrummet och steg in följd av de Gryffindor- och Slytherinelever som väntat i korridoren. Hermione var först på plats vid sin vanliga bänk och plockade fram sin gåspenna med bläck som aldrig tog slut. Harry och Ron hade knappt satt sig innan proven damp ner på deras bänkar. Det var precis som Harry fruktat. En tjock hög med papper full med frågor och uträkningar. Hermione satte genast igång med en faslig takt, Harry å andra sidan förstod inte ens första frågan.

Efter att en halvtimme passerat började Harry äntligen komma igång. När han såg sig omkring upptäckte han att de andra var på ungefär samma ställe som honom, alla förutom Hermione som redan tagit sig igenom hälften av provhäftet. Snape satt bakom katedern och läste i en bok vars omslag var täckt med något grönt som såg intorkat ut. Troligtvis rester av en trolldryck som någon stackars elev spillt. Harry avbröts i sina tankar av att dörren slogs upp. Med snabba steg gick Nathaniel in i klassrummet. Innan han satte sig slängde han åskviggen till Harry.

"Tack för lånet!" sa han högt med en röst som lät mycket varmare än den gjort dagen innan.

Slytherineleverna tittade hoppfullt mot Snape, men han tittade inte ens upp från boken. Med en snabb rörelse med trollstaven skickade han iväg provet till Nathaniel som satte igång på en gång. Märkligt nog hade han solglasögon på sig. Det var första gången Harry såg en trollkarl med solglasögon.

...

"Jag visste det!" sa Ron efter att de äntligen kommit ut ur klassrummet.

"Gick det bra på provet?" frågade Hermione utan att dölja sin förvåning.

Ron suckade. "Vad tror du? Jag pratade om Nathaniel så klart. Till och med lärarna är rädda för honom, Snape bevisade det just!"

"Han kanske hade överseende eftersom det är Nathaniels första dag," föreslog Hermione medan hon öppnade dörren in till stora salen. Det var lunchdags.

"Överseende? _Snape?_" sa Harry och Ron samtidigt. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt dem, för en stund hade de låtit precis som Fred och George.

Harry pekade på Nathaniel som redan satt vid ett av borden. "Vi sätter oss vid honom. Jag vill veta var han höll hus igår kväll."

"Toppen," muttrade Ron.

De gick fram till Nathaniel och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Hur gick det på provet?" sa Hermione. Det märktes att hon försökte låta trevlig. "Du blev klar tidigast av alla." Det där sista sade hon med ett styng avundsjuka.

Nathaniel log varmt mot henne. "Det gick riktigt bra. Det här provet var ingenting mot dem jag gjorde på min förra skola."

Ron tappade bokstavligt talat hakan. "Vilken jävla skola gick du på egentligen?"

"Blackfield," sa Nathaniel, fortfarande med samma leende. För en kort stund misstänkte Harry att det här egentligen var Nathaniels goda tvilling, men han slog snabbt bort tankarna. Vem som helst skulle vara nervös första dagen i en ny skola.

"Jag har aldrig hört talas om Blackfield. Var ligger den?" sa Hermione med det där förvånade och irriterade uttrycket hon fick så fort hon inte visste något.

"Det är väldigt få som känner till den. Jag kan tyvärr inte berätta var den ligger för jag har ingen aning. Eleverna får aldrig veta ." Han skrattade mjukt. "Rätt löjligt, eller hur?"

"Varför är det hemligt?" frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"För att ingen ska kunna sätta stopp för skolans verksamhet." Harry la märke till hur Nathaniels leende förändrades, från varmt till djävulskt, och rös.

"Vilken verksamhet?" Hermione hade också lagt märke till förändringen.

Nathaniel viskade något i Hermiones öra innan han reste sig och gick. När de tre vännerna stirrade efter honom vände hans sig om och vinkade, fortfarande med samma grymma leende.

Hermiones ansikte var vitt och hennes ögon uppspärrade av fasa. Harry la handen på hennes axel i ett försök att lugna henne.

"Du ser ut som om du sett ett lakan. Vad sa han egentligen?" sa Ron, finkänslig som vanligt.

Hermione vände sig mot Ron. "Du hade rätt," sa hon tyst.

"Om vadå?" Han hade inte för ett ögonblick slutat trycka i sig mat.

"Blackfield är en skola som utbildar dödsätare.." viskade hon.

Ron satte maten i halsen och började hosta. "Va!" Flera elever som satt i närheten vände sig mot dem, alarmerade av Rons plötsliga utbrott.

"Han måste verkligen ha blivit starkare om han vågar göra något sådant. Det är ganska uppenbart att han snart kommer att försöka ta över," sa Harry lågt, så att de runt omkring inte skulle höra. Ända sedan de återvänt från trolldomsministeriet i slutet av femte året hade Harry gått och väntat på Voldemorts nästa drag, och nu visste han vad det var. Voldemort hade skickat en dödsätare till skolan. "Sa han något mer?" frågade Harry allvarligt. Nu hade han grabbat tag i Hermione med båda händerna och vänt henne mot sig.

Hermione tvekade. "Han sa.. Han sa att jag skulle akta mig. _Väldigt _noga." Hon blinkade några gånger och Harry förstod att hon höll på att börja gråta så han kramade henne.

"Vi måste berätta det här för Dumbledore," utbrast Ron plötsligt. "Han kanske inte har insett vilket misstag han har begått."

Harry nickade. "Du har rätt, för andra gången idag."

"Låt oss gå nu på en gång," mumlade Hermione in i Harrys axel.

Ron såg snopen ut. "Får jag äta upp först?"

...

"Hallå?" ropade Hermione. Fawkes, som satt uppflugen på en bokhylla, iakttog dem noga när de steg in i Dumbledores kontor. McGonagall hade släppt in dem men hon hade inte tid att stanna.

"Ett ögonblick." Dumbledores röst hördes från toppen av trappan i rummet. Bara några sekunder senare gick han nerför trappan och satte sig i sin stol. "Jag antar att ni inte är här bara för att hålla mig sällskap, även om det skulle vara en trevlig omväxling," sa han och blinkade mot dem. "Vad har ni på hjärtat då?"

"Vi undrar varför Nathaniel har börjat på Hogwarts," sa Harry direkt.

Dumbledore log. "Av samma anledning som ni går här. För att lära sig, naturligtvis."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att känna sig irriterad. Rektorn gav honom aldrig ett rakt svar. "Han är farlig, det klargjorde han idag."

Hermione steg fram. "Han hotade mig."

Dumbledore höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn. "Är du säker på att det inte var en varning?"

"Ja, jag är säker! Han påstod att han hade gått på en skola för dödsätare." Hermione lät lika irriterad som Harry kände sig.

Med en djup suck reste sig Dumbledore från stolen och gick bort till ett fönster. "Han har ett minst sagt dunkelt förflutet och det kommer att ta ett tag för honom att anpassa sig. Ge inte upp på honom riktigt än."

"Men han är farlig för eleverna!" sa Ron med pipig röst.

Dumbledore vände sig mot Ron och log. "Jag skulle aldrig riskera mina elevers säkerhet. Han har fråntagits sin trollstav och jag underrättas så fort han använder magi. Några fler frågor?" Han tittade på Harry.

"Ja. Har han någonsin mördat någon?" sa han allvarligt.

"Det är ingenting jag kan svara på. Du får fråga honom själv."

"Varför tar du sånt ansvar för honom?" frågade Hermione. _Mitt i prick som vanligt_, tänkte Harry. Dumbledore verkade dock oberörd.

"För att jag har stor förståelse för honom och hans bakgrund. Det borde du också ha, Harry." Dumbledore tittade ut genom fönstret igen. Efter en stund tillade han: "Om jag inte misstar mig har ni förvandlingskonst nu. Ni borde skynda er, ni vet hur noga Minerva är när det gäller punktlighet." Han log mot dem när de gick därifrån.

"Ja, det där gav ju mycket," sa Ron surt. Harry suckade. Ron hade rätt, ännu en gång. Det var sällan man hade någon större nytta av Dumbledore i situationer som deras.

"Ja, jag tänker då inte prata med Nathaniel igen," sa Hermione bestämt. "Du då, Harry?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag antar att jag i alla fall borde försöka. Men först vill jag ta reda på om han verkligen är dödsätare eller inte."

"Och hur hade du tänkt göra det?" muttrade Ron. "_Nathaniel skulle du ha något emot att ta av dig tröjan?_" Ron fladdrade med ögonfransarna i ett försök att se flörtig ut.

"Ja, menar du att det är något fel på den planen?" Både Harry och Ron skrattade trots att de egentligen inte var speciellt roade. En växande oro hade formats i Harrys mage som en kall sten. Han kände på sig att Voldemort snart skulle agera, men han visste inte hur eller när. Om Nathaniel var en del av hans plan var Harry tvungen att ta reda på _hur_ Voldemort hade tänkt använda honom, annars skulle han inte kunna lista ut Voldemorts nästa drag.


	3. Misslyckande

**Kapitel 3 – Misslyckande**

_(Det här kapitlet är rätt meningslöst, så det gör inget om du hoppar över det. Jag lägger ut fjärde kapitlet på en gång. Det händer en sak som kanske är bra att veta, så jag summerar det längst ner (ifall att någon, mot förmodan, skulle vilja läsa))_

Ron låg på golvet, dubbelvikt av skratt.

"Ron, lägg av. Seriöst!" sa Harry surt. Han hade hoppats på att Ron skulle tycka synd om honom, men Ron bara skrattade åt hans olycka. "Ron!"

"Haha! Hum, ja. Vänt.. Hahaha!" Det tog flera minuter innan Ron samlat sig tillräckligt för att prata. Som tur var var det ingen annan som använde vid behov-rummet, så ingen kunde se dem.

"Är du klar?" frågade Harry när Ron äntligen hade blivit någorlunda sansad.

"Jag kan bara inte fatta att du faktiskt gjorde det! Jag trodde att jag var den dummaste av oss tre, men jag hade visst fel!" Hans försök att vara rolig satte igång ännu ett skrattanfall.

"Ärligt talat, Ron, så roligt kan det inte ha varit." sa Hermione och försökte låta sträng. "Vad sa du till honom egentligen?" Hon hade just kommit in, så Harry hade inte berättat för henne än.

"Jo, det var såhär.."

...

Harry skyndade sig för att hinna ikapp Nathaniel. När lektionen slutat hade McGonagall hindrat honom från att gå. Tydligen så hade han glömt bort att lämna in en uppsats. När han äntligen kommit ut ur klassrummet var Nathaniel längst bort i korridoren, på väg runt ett hörn.

Nathaniel ryckte till när Harry la sin hand på hans axel. "Vad vill du?" sa han med en trött suck. Han hade fortfarande solglasögonen på sig så Harry kunde inte riktigt läsa hans ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag måste prata med dig," sa han kort. Nathaniel svarade inte, så Harry fortsatte. "I enrum. Följ med mig." Han tog tag i ärmen på Nathaniels klädnad och drog honom med sig genom flera korridorer, ut, förbi örtlärans växthus och bort mot quidditchplanen. Tillslut stannade Nathaniel och ryckte åt sig sin arm.

"Vad vill du?" sa han igen, irriterat denna gång.

"Jag måste fråga dig en sak, och jag vill att du svarar ärligt." Nathaniel svarade inte, men eftersom han stod kvar tog Harry det det som ett godkännande. "Är du en dödsätare?"

Nathaniel ryckte till som om Harry slagit honom. "Det har du inte med att göra," sa han kyligt och började gå därifrån. Harry hög genast tag i hans arm för att stoppa honom.

"Jag vill att du svarar. Om du är här för att skada mig förslår jag att du gör det nu, innan någon annan blir skadad." Till hans förvåning började Nathaniel att skratta. Hånskratta.

"Jag kan inte tro att det är sant! Den store hjälten Harry Potter offrar sig. Du är precis som dem beskriver dig i _The Daily Prophet_!" Han slutade plötsligt skratta och såg på Harry med föraktfull blick. "En idiot som inte förstår att han bara är ett tursamt barn." Återigen slet han åt sig armen och började gå. "Jag tänker inte berätta något för dig. Lämna mig ifred!"

Harry tittade på Nathaniel när han gick. Trots mothugget så var han inte redo att ge upp än. En ny plan hade redan börjat ta form i hans huvud.

Så fort Nathaniel var utom synhåll gick han in till örtläran och mer eller mindre sprang upp till gryffindortornet. Under sin säng fann han den stinkbomb han fått från Fred då han vunnit ett vad. Innan han lämnade sovsalen satte han på sig osynlighetsmantel. Han gick sedan till fängelsehålan där han visste att Nathaniels lektion hölls.

När han stod och väntade på att Nathaniels lektion skulle sluta kände han sig ensam. Hermione och Ron var med honom så ofta att han nästan glömt hur tråkigt det kunde vara att vänta på något ensam. Efter en halvtimme gick Nathaniel ut, ensam. Som vanligt hade han fått sluta tidigare eftersom han redan kunde det som dem skulle lära sig. När Nathaniel stod vänd åt ett annat håll kastade han stinkbomben. Stinkbomben träffade perfekt. Hela Nathaniels rygg täcktes av den illaluktande smörjan. Han vände sig tvärt och såg sig omkring. För ett ögonblick fastnade hans blick där Harry stod, men sedan vände han sig om och gick upp till prefekternas badrum, precis som Harry hade planerat. Hermione hade berättat var prefekternas badrum låg under Nathaniels första dag.

Harry hade gömt sig i ett av båsen och stod nu på tå för att se över kanten när Nathaniel höll på att ta av sig skjortan. När Snape plötsligt kom in slutade Nathaniel för att vända sig om och se vem som kom.

"Har inte du lektion?" frågade Nathaniel. Hans röst lät kylig som vanligt.

"Någon kastade en stinkbomb utanför klassrummet, stanken blev outhärdlig." Snape såg sig misstänksamt omkring. "Vad har hänt med dina kläder?"

"Någon kastade en stinkbomb på mig när jag gick ut från lektionen," sa Nathaniel sammanbitet.

"Jaså?" Snapes ena ögonbryn höjdes. "Såg du vem som gjorde det?"

Nathaniel skakade på huvudet och drog ut högra armen ur skjortan. Harry sträckte på sig ännu mer och tappade balansen. Allt hade gått bra om inte Snape dragit upp båsdörren exakt samtidigt som Harry försökte hugga tag i den.

Utan att förstå riktigt hur det hade hänt fann Harry att han låg på kakelgolvet med huvudet på Snapes fot. Hans osynlighetsmantel rycktes plötsligt av.

"Mr Potter," sa Snape och lät som om det var en död råtta som låg på hans fot.

"Jag kan förkla.."

"Du har rester av stinkbomben på händerna," avbröt Snape. "Och skulle inte du ha närvarat på min lektion?" Innan Harry hade tid att säga något hade Snape tagit ett stadigt tag om hans öra och dragit upp honom på fötter. "Kvarsittning i två veckor, Potter. Du kommer att få skrubba kittlar tills händerna blöder," sa han innan han släpade iväg Harry till fängelsehålan. Han fick spendera den resterande delen av förmiddagen med att städa upp röran han orsakat.

När det äntligen var dags för lunch och han kunde återförenas med Ron hade han lagt märke till att de andra eleverna tittade konstigt på honom. Inte för att det var ovanligt att dem från Slytherin stirrade ogillande, men de andra elevhemmen gav honom vanligtvis inte så stor uppmärksamhet.

Efter ett tag hade Fred och George kommit fram till dem. Båda var röda i ansiktena och tårögda. Det faktum att de fnittrade som två små tjejer gjorde Harry övertygad om att de hört något om hans förmiddag.

"Du Harry, jag visste inte att du var den typen. Du kunde ju ha berättat," sa George.

Fred slog handen för pannan och spelade chockad. "Ja, tänk George! Tänk alla gånger han har kunnat tjuvkika på oss i omklädningsrummet efter träningarna. Fruktansvärt!" Tvillingarna började skratta igen.

"Vad sjutton pratar ni om?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Han försöker spela oskyldig!" sa Fred och blinkade åt George.

"Vi har nog hört om ditt lilla försök att förföra Nathaniel," skrattade George.

...

Hermione kunde inte hålla sig längre. Hon vek sig dubbelt och skrattade ikapp med Ron.

"Så hela skolan tror att jag antingen är kär i Nathaniel eller helt enkelt är en idiot," muttrade Harry.

"Varför kunde du inte vänta tills vårat prefektmöte var slut? Då hade vi kunnat hindra dig," sa Hermione när hon samlat sig.

"För att jag tyckte att det var en bra idé.." erkände Harry motvilligt.

"Det lät snarare som något vi skulle ha gjort under första året."

Ron såg plötsligt förolämpad ut. "Vi hade en massa bra idéer när vi var mindre!"

"Som att slåss mot ett troll eller använda polyjuice-elixir för att ta sig in i Slytherins sovsal?" sa Hermione och log menande.

"Det funkade i alla fall!"

Hermione suckade. "Visst. Ska vi kanske ta och komma på en ny plan?"

Ron och Harry nickade instämmande. Harry var glad att slippa diskutera sitt nederlag.

Hermione trollade fram en varsin kudde så att de kunde slå sig ner på golvet. Vid behov-rummet såg ut som när DA hade haft sina möten, stort och tomt. Det var lite ensligt, men Harry tyckte om det. Tillsammans med de andra i DA hade han upplevt många roliga stunder i rummet.

"Nå? Vad tycks?" sa Hermione efter att ha knuffat till Harry.

"Va?" Harry hade drömt sig bort.

Hermione suckade uppgivet. "Ärligt talat, Harry!"

"Vadå?"

"Under nästa lektion i försvar mot svartkonster ska vi utföra ett grupparbete. Eftersom vi ska jobba i par så ska du jobba med Ron."

"Ja, det är väl så det brukar vara?" sa Harry förvirrat.

Ron bröt ut i skratt igen. "Man skulle ju kunna tro att du blivit träffad av confundo."

Harry tittade trumpet på Hermione och väntade på att hon skulle fortsätta.

".. Och jag ska jobba med Nathaniel," sa hon tillslut. "Det är ett stort grupparbete så vi kommer troligtvis att spendera flera timmar tillsammans. För eller senare lär han ju säga något som vi kan ha nytta av."

Harry log. "Det är en utmärkt plan, Hermione. Precis som vanligt."

"Det var faktiskt min plan," muttrade Ron.

_(Som utlovat, en liten summering. Ron kommer på en plan: Hermione ska tillsammans med Nathaniel göra en gruppuppgift i försvar mot svartkonster, för att se om Nathaniel berättar något matnyttigt. Jag lovar att nästa kapitel är bättre!)_


	4. Grå

**Kapitel 4 – Grå**

Professor O'Sullivan gäspade stort. Enligt honom själv hade han varit uppe och rättat prov, men de flesta av eleverna hade redan listat ut att han varit till Hogsmeade och druckit lite för mycket eldwhisky. O'Sullivan var, med sina 23 år, en av de yngsta lärarna som någonsin undervisat på Hogwarts. De flesta av tjejerna hade upplevt kärlek vid första ögonkastet när de sett honom. Han var lång och stilig med mörkblont hår som idag såg ovanligt ovårdat ut. Förälskelsen hade dock gått över så fort han öppnade munnen. Han svor som en borstbindare och var extremt otrevlig. Harry tyckte dock att han var rätt rolig och som lärare var han betydligt bättre än de tidigare lärare de haft i försvar mot svartkonster, med undantag för Lupin då, såklart.

"Jaha.." han såg sig omkring. "Var är Slytherineleverna?"

Hermiones hand flög upp. Reflex, gissade Harry. "De skulle besöka trolldomsministeriet. Nästa vecka ska vi dit."

O'Sullivan log. "Ja, jag tyckte väl att ni såg ovanligt glada ut. Glada att slippa dem, eh?" Flera elever skrattade. "Ni får dela upp er själva, jag orkar inte. Två och två. Den stackars jäveln som blir över får arbeta med en Slytherinelev."

Nästan omedelbart delade de upp sig, alla rädda att bli utelämnade. Efter en stund när alla hade satt sig till rätta sa O'Sullivan: "Räck upp händerna ni som inte har någon partner!"

Hermione räckte upp handen på en gång, och efter ett tag höjde även Nathaniel en motvilligt hand.

"Ingen mer?" Han såg sig omkring. "Fan då, jag som ville se ett slagsmål mellan elevhemmen.. Ni två får jobba tillsammans, vare sig ni vill eller inte!"

Hermione gick och satte sig bredvid Nathaniel. Hon såg en aning nervös ut så Harry klappade henne på ryggen när hon gick förbi.

"Vet alla vad ni ska göra?" Klassrummet var knäpptyst. "Men va fan jag gav er väl ett papper om det under förra lektionen?" Han kliade sig irriterat på huvudet.

"Umm.. Professorn?" sa Hermione tveksamt.

"Ja?"

"Ni sa att ni skulle ge oss ett papper men vi fick aldrig något."

O'Sullivan suckade uppgivet. "Och ingen av er idioter kunde påminna mig?" utbrast han samtidigt som han rotade igenom katedern. "Accio gruppuppgifts papper!" Genast flög dörren till hans kontor upp och en bunt med papper landade i hans hand. Genom att vifta lätt med trollstaven flög det ut ett papper till varje person. "Läs och gör som det står!" beordrade han innan han gick upp till sitt kontor och smällde igen dörren. Han hade knappt stängt dörren innan han öppnade den igen. "Det är bara att knacka om ni vill fråga något," sa han och log.

Så fort dörren stängts igen satte alla igång med att läsa. Det var en relativt enkel uppgift som gick ut på att man skulle välja en offensiv eller defensiv formel, ta reda på information om den och sedan redovisa för klassen.

"Jaha, vilken tycker du att vi ska välja?" frågade Hermione och log.

Nathaniel ryckte på axlarna. "Välj du," sa han kort.

"Vi kanske ska gå ner till biblioteket och titta i en formelbok?" Hon gjorde så gott hon kunde för att verka hurtig, men Nathaniels kyliga attityd gjorde det svårt.

"Bara ta en formel." Han lät irriterad.

"Vilken är din favoritformel? Vi kan ju ta den."

"Ja, crucio är ju alltid lika roligt," sa han och log grymt.

Hermione rös. "Är det verkligen din favoritformel?"

Nathaniel skrattade. "Ja, så länge det är jag som kastar den."

"Och när har du gjort det?"

Nathaniel vände sig mot Hermione och log illvilligt. "Aldrig, så klart. Den är ju trots allt förbjuden." Ironin i hans röst var påtaglig.

Obehagligare kille hade hon nog aldrig träffat, men hon gav sig ändå inte. "Säkert," muttrade hon. "Men visst, vi kan arbeta med crucio. Ska vi gå ner till biblioteket och kolla efter fakta?"

"Jag vet redan allt vi behöver," mumlade han och rättade till solglasögonen.

"Tar du aldrig av de där?"

"Nej," svarade han kort och tog fram en gåspenna samt bläck och en pergamentrulle.

"Varför?" frågade hon och försökte spela oberörd.

"För att mina ögon inte ser så trevliga ut." Han bredde ut pergamentet och la ner pennan på det.

"Vadå då?" frågade hon och såg fascinerat på när han svepte handen över pennan och den började skriva av sig själv. "Vad är det den skriver?"

"Den antecknar det jag vet om formeln," sa han. Han hade uppenbarligen inte för avsikt att berätta vad som var fel med hans ögon.

"När lärde du dig använda formler utan trollstav?" frågade hon intresserat. Själv hade hon fortfarande stora problem att frammana även enkla formler utan trollstav, trots hård träning.

"Kan inte använda trollstav längre," muttrade han.

Hermione kände sig förvirrad. "Va? Du måste ju kunna använda trollstav."

Han suckade. Med en plötslig rörelse ryckte han åt sig Nevilles trollstav. "Kolla."

Neville såg förtvivlat på när Nathaniel kände på hans trollstav.

"Lumos." Hermione drog chockat efter andan. Hela klassrummet lystes upp av det bländade ljus som kom från trollstaven. Efter bara några sekunder hördes en skarp smäll och ljuset blev ännu intensivare för att sedan slockna plötsligt. Kvar i Nathaniels hand fanns bara träflis som hölls ihop av ett enhörningshår.

Neville pep. "Min trollstav!"

Någon annan skrek högt. "Jag är blind!" Flera andra stämde in i klagolåten

Hermione högg tag i Nathaniels arm. "Hur gjorde du det där?"

Nathaniel ryckte på axlarna. "En trollstav är ju till för att kanalisera ens magi, så jag antar att min helt enkelt är för stark."

Dörren till O'Sullivans kontor flög upp. "Va fan håller ni på med?" han såg sig omkring bland sina minst sagt upprörda elever och fick till slut syn på Nevilles trasiga trollstav i Nathaniels hand. Han gick fram till Nathaniel med bestämda kliv. "Jag visste att jag skulle få problem med dig. Vad fan gjorde du?"

"Bara lumos," sa Nathaniel irriterat.

"Helvette heller." Han pekade på de stackars elever som tittat direkt in i ljuset och nu var helt blinda. "Vad fan gjorde du med dem?" Harry rös. Han hade aldrig sett O'Sullivan så förbannad förut.

"Han ljuger inte, Professorn," sa Hermione. "Det var bara lumos. En väldigt kraftfull lumosformel."

O'Sullivan granskade henne. "Visst.." muttrade han och vände sig om för att ta hand om de elever som inte kunde se.

...

Nathaniel satt inne på Dumbledores kontor. O'Sullivan hade mer eller mindre dragit dit honom och han stod fortfarande med handen i ett fast grepp om Nathaniels axel.

"Du kan släppa. Att fly är under min värdighet," sa Nathaniel med näsan i vädret, mer lik en Slytherinelev än någonsin.

"Men att skada mina elever är inte det?" sa O'Sullivan skarpt. "Du ska fan inte tro att jag är rädd för dig bara för att du har haft ihjäl en massa mugglare."

Nathaniel suckade. "Jag agerade under inflytande av imperiusförbannelsen och därför friades jag från alla anklagelser. Gick inte Dumbledore igenom det med er lärare innan jag kom hit?" muttrade han surt.

"Som om någon är dum nog att tro på det där!"

"Ja, jag tror i alla fall på det," sa Dumbledore lugnt. O'Sullivan ryckte till och vände sig tvärt om.

"Albus, jag hörde inte att du kom!"

Dumbledore log varmt. "Nej, du hade ju fullt upp med att skälla på vår nye elev."

O'Sullivan tittade ner på sina fötter. Som de flesta kände han sig liten när han stod framför Dumbledore.

"Jag har varit nere i sjukhusflygeln och det verkar som att alla kommer att bli bra. De hade lite ont i ögonen, men det är ingenting som Poppy inte kan bota."

"Vilken formel använde han?" frågade O'Sullivan och tittade surt på Nathaniel.

"Lumos, eller hur?" sa Dumbledore och tittade frågande på Nathaniel som nickade till svar. "Ja, där hör du. Om du inte har några fler frågor kan du gå," sa Dumbledore vänligt.

O'Sullivan skakade irriterat på huvudet men gick. Hans ego hade fått sig en ordentlig törn.

"Hur går det för dig? Har du fått några vänner än?" sa Dumbledore och satte sig bakom sitt skrivbord.

"Du vet lika väl som mig att jag inte är här för att skaffa vänner," sa Nathaniel kyligt. Han hatade att Dumbledore behandlade honom som vem som helst.

"Vänskap är en mycket stark kraft. Den kanske kan göra dig fri," sa han och log.

"Jag blir inte fri så länge jag lever," sa Nathaniel irriterat och reste sig. "Kan jag gå nu?"

Dumbledore nickade. "Var snäll och låt bli de andra elevernas trollstavar. Neville fick låna en tills vidare, men jag förslår att du kompenserar honom för den du hade sönder."

"Jag ska," sa Nathaniel och gick. Han stod inte ut en minut till i samma rum som rektorn. Hans genomträngande blick fick det att krypa i skinnet på honom.

Hermione stod utanför och väntade. "Hej. Hur gick det?" sa hon vänligt.

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Dumbledore var inte ens arg."

"Nej, han blir väldigt sällan det," sa Hermione och log. "Ska vi gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet?"

Nathaniel nickade. "När ska vi redovisa?"

"I övermorgon," sa Hermione glatt. Läxor var bland det roligaste hon visste.

"Hann du klart?" frågade han trots att han redan visste svaret.

"Din förtrollade penna gjorde allt jobb," mumlade hon. Hon kände sig skyldig för att inte ha hjälpt till.

Ett tag gick de bara bredvid varandra utan att säga något. Hermione kunde inte komma på något att prata om och Nathaniel försökte inte ens.

"Hur kommer det sig att du hamnade här?" sa hon tillslut.

Det tog ett tag innan Nathaniel svarade. "Jag vet inte."

"Får jag fråga något personligt?"

Han tittade på henne med ett frågande ansiktsuttryck. "Du tänker fråga varför jag hamnade i Azkaban och varför jag släpptes, eller hur?"

"Ja, nått åt det hållet," erkände hon.

Nathaniel suckade. "Det står väl i tidningarna?"

Han hade rätt. Det stod i tidningarna. "Du mördade flera mugglare. Du frigavs tack vare att Dumbledore bevisade att du hade kontrollerats av någon annan."

Han nickade.

"Känns det inte hemskt?" frågade Hermione försiktigt,

"Jag har gjort betydligt värre saker," mumlade han. "Om jag var du skulle jag hålla mig så långt borta jag bara kunde."

"Varför envisas du med att försöka skrämma bort mig?"

Han kände sig genomskådad. "För att jag inte är god, och du borde ha insett det redan."

"Du låter som Harry. Han ska jämt dela upp allting i gott och ont," muttrade hon. "Jag ser inte dig som ond."

"Men du skulle inte kalla mig god?"

"Nej, du är nog mer.." hon tänkte efter. "Grå."

"Grå?" frågade han roat.

"Ja.. Du vet, mittemellan." Hon log mot honom, nöjd över att hon lyckats rasera hans murar.

"Det är nog det snällaste någon har sagt till mig." Först trodde hon att han var ironisk men när hon såg på honom märkte hon att han såg gravallvarlig ut.

"Du skojar va?" frågade hon osäkert.

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Vad tror du?"

Innan hon hann svara kom de fram till porträttet av den tjocka damen. Nathaniel sa lösenordet och de klev in. Så fort Nathaniel kommit in i sällskapsrummet blev det tyst. De elever som tillfälligt förblindats tittade på honom med blickar fyllda med lika delar förakt och rädsla. Till och med Neville såg förbannad ut. Nathaniel såg inte ens på dem utan gick upp till sovsalen på en gång. När han passerade Neville kastade han åt honom en läderpåse. Neville öppnade den förvånat och blev sittande med blicken fäst på påsens innehåll.

Fred var den förste som förlorade tålamodet och ryckte till sig påsen för att ta reda på vad som var så intressant. Hans haka föll ner.

"Vad fick han?" sa Ginny nyfiket.

"Säkert ett avhugget finger," muttrade Ron. "Aj!" Hermione hade kört in armbågen mellan revbenen på honom.

"Galleoner.." mumlade Neville. "Ungefär trehundra, skulle jag tro."

Ron gapade han också. "Det är ju galet. Varför skulle han ge bort trehundra galleoner?"

"Som ersättning för trollstaven, så klart," sa Hermione med ett nöjt leende.

"Men trehundra?" Ron och hans syskon var ovana vid så mycket pengar på en gång.

"Han fick väl dåligt samvete," sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Hur gick det idag förresten?" viskade Harry till Hermione.

Hon log. "Framåt. Jag ska gå upp och prata mer med honom nu."

"Är du inte lite väl påflugen?" sa Ron ogillande.

"Jag är ju så illa tvungen." Hermione och Ron stirrade surt på varandra tills Hermione vände på klacken och gick upp till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Jag är orolig för henne," mumlade Ron.

"Det ordnar sig. Vi är ju trots allt på Hogwarts, vad skulle han kunna göra?"

"Voldemort har ju lyckats med rätt mycket under åren," muttrade Ron irriterat.

...

"Nathaniel?" Han satt i fönsterkarmen igen.

"Ja?" Den här gången lät hans röst mycket varmare.

"Om jag ber riktigt snällt, kan jag få se dina ögon då?"

Han vände sig om för att se på henne. "Nej," sa han kort.

"Varför inte?" hon lät nästan som en gnällig unge.

"Därför," sa han och log retsamt.

Hon satte sig på sängen bredvid fönstret och såg på honom en stund. Han var ganska lik Malfoy på sätt och vis. Samma fina drag i ansiktet och samma bleka hy. Harry hade tidigare sagt att han såg väldigt bekant ut, men han hade inte kunnat placera honom.

"Är du släkt med Malfoy?" frågade hon utan att tänka sig för. Nathaniel började genast skratta. Det var inget trevligt skratt. "Men förlåt för att jag frågar!" sa hon upprört.

"Förlåt," han log ursäktande mot henne. "Jag är mer släkt med Harry än jag är med Draco, så du behöver inte vara orolig."

Hermione tittade förvånat på honom. "Är du släkt med Harry?"

"Ja, avlägset." Nu när hon tänkte efter var hon tvungen att erkänna att de hade samma svarta, rufsiga hår.

"På James sida?"

"Vet inte, det är som sagt väldigt avlägset."

"Där ser man," sa hon fundersamt. "Har du några fler intressanta släktingar?"

Han tittade ut genom fönstret igen. "Ingen som jag tycker om," muttrade han.

"Du tycker väl om dina föräldrar i alla fall?" sa hon med ett skratt.

Han ryckte till som om hon slagit honom. "Du vet ingenting om mig eller mina föräldrar, så sluta bete dig som om vi är vänner!"

Hon stirrade förskräckt på honom. Hon måste verkligen ha träffat en svag punkt. "Förlåt," mumlade hon tyst. "Jag försöker bara lära känna dig."

"Gå innan jag gör något dumt." Hans händer skakade okontrollerat och stod i skarp kontrast till hans röst som nu lät helt oberörd. "Gå."


	5. Vänner?

**Kapitel 5 – Vänner?**

Duelleringsklubben hade startats upp igen. O'Sullivan saknade tydligen klubben från den tiden då han själv gick på Hogwarts, vilket ju egentligen inte var så länge sedan, så han hade valt att tillsammans med Flitwick hålla de första mötena.

"Välkomna allihopa!" sa Flitwick högt för att få elevernas uppmärksamhet. "På begäran av Professor O'Sullivan ska jag hålla genomgången kort. Vi två ska demonstrera hur det går till och sen ska ni få prova."

O'Sullivan såg nervös ut, vilket inte var så märkligt med tanke på att han skulle möta Hogwarts före detta duelleringsmästare. "Ni börjar med att buga för varandra." O'Sullivan och Flitwick ställde sig mitt emot varandra och bugade. "Efter det vänder ni er om och tar tre steg." Återigen gjorde de som han sagt. "När båda har vänt sig om börjar duellen." Samtidigt vände de sig om. Nästan omedelbart höjde Flitwick trollstaven.

"Lamslå!" ropade han så högt han kunde med sin pipiga röst. O'Sullivan gjorde en allt annat än stilig parering och lyckades med nöd och näppe undvika Flitwicks trollformel.

Med ett skutt vände han sig rätt igen. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" O'Sullivans formel reflekterades och kastades tillbaka på honom själv. Han flög bakåt och landade på rygg. Hans trollstav for ur hans hand och landade vid väggen bakom honom.

Flitwick rodnade när Rawenclaweleverna applåderade åt honom. "Tack, det räcker, det räcker! Nu vill jag ha fram två frivilliga." O'Sullivan reste sig med ett stön. En tjej från Hufflepuff gav honom hans trollstav. "Kanske du, Ms Granger?" sa han och log mot Hermione. Ron dunkade henne uppmuntrande på ryggen när hon gick upp på den långa scenen.

"Och vem vill möta henne?" sa O'Sullivan som nu hade hämtat sig. Eftersom ingen räckte upp handen pekade han ut en av eleverna på måfå. "Jävla fegisar. Den jag pekar på får komma fram," sa han irriterat.

Nathaniel log när eleverna som stod runt omkring honom snabbt backade undan. "Okej då," sa han nöjt.

Harry blev genast orolig. Han hade sett vad Nathaniels lumosformell ställt till med under lektionen dagen innan. Om han använde den kraften mot Hermione kunde hon bli allvarligt skadad. Att döma av O'Sullivans ansiktsuttryck verkade han tänka samma sak.

"Nej, jag peka.. Aoh!" Flitwick hade stampat på hans fot.

"Oj, ursäkta!" utbrast Flitwick med spelad ånger.

Nathaniel klav upp på scenen och ställde sig mitt emot Hermione. Om hon kände någon oro så visade hon det inte.

De bugade, vände sig om och tog tre steg ifrån varandra. De vände sig om exakt samtidigt. Hermione hann inte ens öppna munnen innan hon låg på golvet. Hon satte sig förvånat upp och möttes av Nathaniels roade flin. I sin hand höll han hennes trollstav.

Det tog ett tag innan de andra förstod att Nathaniel vunnit, men när de väl gjorde det så började de applådera som galna, i alla fall Slytherineleverna. Ron petade på Harry och nickade mot Malfoy. Hans ansikte lyste av skadeglädje.

Nathaniel gick fram till Hermione och sträckte ut handen för att hjälpa henne upp, vilket inte mottogs lika varmhjärtat av de från Slytherin. När hon stod på benen igen gav han tillbaka hennes trollstav.

"Mycket bra gjort, mr Knightblade! Jag föreslår att ni går med i klubben permanent." Flitwick lät alltid lika glad när han berömde en elev, oavsett vilken elev det var. "Jaha? Nästa par som vill duellera?" Den här gången var det flera som räckte upp händerna.

"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade Hermione när de steg ner från den långa scenen.

Nathaniel log. "Jag tänkte att jag drog undan en matta under dina fötter, och du föll."

Hermione tittade förvånat på honom. "Så du behöver inte ens tänka på en specifik formel?"

"Inte om det är något enkelt," mumlade han. "Vad vill du?"

Malfoy hade gått fram till honom och lagt handen på hans axel. "Jag ville bara gratulera." Han tog upp ett kuvert ur fickan. "Och ge dig det här. Du kan väl be avsändaren att sluta adressera dina brev till mig?" sa han med ett falskt leende.

Nathaniel tog förvånat emot kuvertet. Det stod hans namn med sirliga bokstäver, en handstil som han känd igen allt för väl. "Hur fick du det här?"

"Min pappa skickade det tillsammans med ett brev till mig." Malfoy lutade sig närmare Nathaniel och viskade: "Du verkar vara populär hos du-vet-vem," med ett djävulskt leende.

Utan varning knuffade Nathaniel undan Malfoy och gick ut ur stora salen.

"Vad tog det åt honom?" frågade Ron förvånat.

"Det ska jag ta reda på," sa Hermione och blinkade. Hennes försök att se lättsam ut fungerade inte. Både Ron och Harry kunde se hur orolig hon egentligen var.

...

Nathaniel stirrade på brevet han höll i handen. Han hade sprungit ner till båthuset för att få vara ifred.

Jag vet var du är, min son.

Det fanns ingen signatur, men Nathaniel visste vem det var som skickat brevet, och det fick hans knän att skaka. För ett ögonblick hade han lyckats inbilla sig att han skulle vara trygg på Hogwarts, men han hade uppenbarligen haft fel.

"Nathaniel!" ropade Hermione. Hon hade precis kommit ner för trappan och lät andfådd. "Du ska inte ta Malfoy på allvar, han säger vad som helst för att såra en," sa Hermione tröstande. Hon hade uppenbarligen inte hört vad Malfoy egentligen sagt.

Nathaniel knycklade ihop brevet och kastade ut det i sjön. "Som om en hund som han skulle kunna såra mig," muttrade han.

"Hund? Lömsk orm snarare," sa Hermione och log. Tveksamt lade hon armarna runt Nathaniel och tryckte ansiktet mot hans rygg.

"Ormar är mycket ädlare," han skrattade mjukt. "Vad gör du?"

"Vad jag gör?" frågade hon förvirrat.

"Du kramar mig. Sa inte jag åt dig att du _inte_ borde umgås med mig?"

Hermione drog honom hårdare intill sig. "Och jag svarade att jag inte tänker lyssna på dig."

"Skyll dig själv," mumlade han. Ingen hade någonsin kramat honom förut och han insåg först nu vad han hade missat. Hermione var så varm..

"Inga större protester än så? Jag börjar nästan misstänka att du uppskattar mitt sällskap."

"Inbilla dig inget," sa han och försökte låta sur.

Hermione skrattade. "Okej, jag ska försöka låta bli." Plötsligt hörde de ljudet av klockorna i klocktornet. "Kom nu," sa hon och släppte honom. "Det är dags för örtlära!" Hon småsprang mot trapporna. "Skynda!"

Nathaniel skrattade. "Du har aldrig kommit sent till en lektion, eller hur?"

"Självklart inte!"

"Som jag trodde," sa han bedrövat.

"Vad menar du med det?"

De fortsatte att smågnabbas tills de kom in i växthuset.

...

Ron och Harry tittade menande på varandra.

"Vadå?" frågade Hermione irriterat.

De satt i biblioteket och pluggade. Trots att sommarlovet snart skulle börja hade McGonagall och Sprout öst läxor över dem. Ond konspiration, enligt Ron.

"Du kramade honom," sa Ron och såg äcklad ut. "Du kramade en dödsätare."

"Han är ingen dödsätare och han behövde en kram!" sa Hermione bestämt.

Harry suckade. "Vi vet inte om han är dödsätare eller inte, men jag tycker inte att det är en bra idé att komma så nära honom."

"Men plan.."

"Strunta i den jävla planen!" utbrast Ron ursinnigt. "Han kan skada dig!"

"Lugna ner dig, Ron," sa Harry irriterat. Ron var omöjlig när han var avundsjuk. "Möjligheten finns att han bara lurar dig. Fick du ens reda på vad som stod i det där brevet?"

Hermione skakade på huvudet. Hon hade glömt bort att fråga.

"Berättade han vad Malfoy sa?"

"Ja.. Eller.." Hon tittade ner i boken hon höll på att läsa. Hon hade aldrig frågat det heller.

"Släpp honom inte så nära. Det är ju inte precis som att ni är vänner," sa Harry. Han försökte troligtvis att låta vänlig, men i Hermiones öron lät han bara nedlåtande.

"Vi är visst vänner!"

Ron skrattade elakt. "Säkert. Vad heter han i mellannamn?"

"Jag vet inte ens vad du heter i mellannamn," sa hon trött.

"Var kommer han ifrån? Vad heter hans föräldrar? Vad har han för hobbys?"

Hermione reste sig tvärt. "Ibland är du en sån idiot, Ron!" Hon tog sin bok och sprang ut ur biblioteket.

"Va? Jag har ju rätt?" sa Ron irriterat.

"Det kan ha något med sättet du sa det på," sa Harry med en suck. _Tjockskallig? Nejdå, inte Ron inte! _tänkte han trött.

"Men vadå, de kan väl knappast räknas som vänner?"

"Vänner? Vem vet. Kan du och Hermione räknas som vänner just nu?" sa han med ett höjt ögonbryn.


	6. Dolda talanger

**Kapitel 6 – Dolda talanger**

"Helt otroligt!" utbrast Ron plötsligt.

Han och Harry var på väg till quidditchplanen tillsammans med Nathaniel och Hermione, som gick en bit bakom. Harry hade börjat inse att Nathaniel kanske inte var ond trots allt. Ron vägrade dock att ens erkänna att han kanske, bara kanske, var god innerst inne.

"Om en vecka börjar sommarlovet, och ingen har försökt döda oss än!" sa han glatt. Med en misstänksam min såg han sig över axeln. "Fast det är ju förstås en _hel_ vecka kvar."

Att Voldemort inte visat sig på hela skolåret gjorde Harry orolig. Vad var hans planer? Eftersom han hållit sig i skymundan så länge var det säkert något stort.

"Om någon ska försöka döda oss så är det knappast Nathaniel. Han har fullt upp med Hermione," sa Harry och nickade mot dem. Hermione umgicks knappt med dem längre, hon hade uppenbarligen bara ögon för Nathaniel och det höll på att driva Ron till vansinne.

"Jag litat inte på honom! Så fort vi vänder ryggen till kommer han.."

".. att svepa henne av hennes fötter?" sa Harry och log. Han tvekade inte ett ögonblick på att Ron skulle bli den som svepte bort henne tillslut. Det var bara hälsosamt för honom att få lite konkurrens.

Ron grymtade. "Som om."

"Åh, just ja!" utbrast Harry och vände sig mot Nathaniel. "Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel tittade förvånat upp. "Ja?"

"Fred och George kommer inte idag. Skulle du kunna ta över Freds plats?" Rons haka låg praktiskt taget på marken.

Nathaniel log retsamt. "Stäng munnen, Ron. Ja, jag spelar gärna!"

"Toppen!"

"Du måste skoja med mig!" utbrast Ron. "Han har inte ens en kvast."

"Han har köpt en åskvigg," sa Harry lugnt. "Eftersom Fred och George slutar i år måste jag hitta nya slagmän. Nathaniel skulle säkert passa fint."

Ron stönade. "Vem ska täcka upp för George?"

"Du."

Ron blinkade förvirrat. "Men.."

"McLaggen ska spela som väktare."

"Så du tänker ersätta mig?" sa Ron ursinnigt.

Harrys tålamod började ta slut. "Hur skulle jag kunna ersätta dig med McLaggen när han slutar om en vecka?"

"Men om du kunde skulle du säkert göra det!" Ron sprang mot quidditchplanen och lämnade de andra efter sig. Harry suckade. Ibland var Ron en idiot.

"Vad hände?" ropade Hermione.

Harry vände sig om. "Gissa!"

Han kunde nästan se glödlampan över hennes huvud. "Det går över." Nu hade hon och Nathaniel kommit närmare så de kunde prata i normal samtalston.

"Jag vet," sa Harry och log.

"Är det mitt fel?" frågade Nathaniel oberört. Han tyckte lika lite om Ron som Ron om honom.

"Nejdå, du behöver inte oroa dig. Ron får såna där anfall ibland," sa Hermione roat.

"Anfall?" frågade han förvirrat. Hermione hann inte svara innan de kom fram till omklädningsrummet.

"Du kan väl vänta på läktaren?" frågade Harry. Hermione nickade och gick därifrån. "Jag ska försöka hitta utrustning som passar dig." Nathaniel nickade och de gick in till omklädningsrummet.

Ron stod och knöt sina skor. Han tittade inte ens upp när de kom in. McLaggen, Robins, Ginny och Katie Bell höll också på att byta om.

"Hörni!" sa Harry högt så att de skulle titta upp. "Som ni kanske vet håller Fred och George på att starta eget, så de har tagit ledigt sista veckan. Nathaniel kommer att ersätta Fred.." Alla tittade upp med förskräckta miner. ".. I alla fall idag," kände sig Harry manad att tillägga. "Ron tar Georges plats och McLaggen spelar som vaktare."

"Kommer vi att ha samma uppställning under matchen imorgon?" frågade Katie. Alla såg spända ut. Det var den avgörande matchen mot Slytherin.

"Om det funkar på träningen idag, ja."

Ron ryckte åt sig sin kvastkäpp och klampade ursinnigt ut på planen.

"Vänta så ska jag ta fram lite grejer åt dig," sa Harry till Nathaniel och öppnade en garderobsdörr. På utsidan såg den ut som en vanlig garderob, men när man öppnade dörren såg man att den var stor nog att gå vilse i. Harry behövde dock inte gå speciellt långt för att hitta vad han sökte. _Självjusterande_, läste Harry. _Borde väl passa?_

Han gick ut ur garderoben med all utrustning som Nathaniel kunde tänkas behöva och slängde ner det på en bänk. De andra hade redan gått.

"Prova de här, de borde passa."

"Tack," mumlade Nathaniel och började genast byta om.

Harry ryckte till. Nu hade han sin chans. Han hade inte, trots att han blev mer övertygad för var dag som gick, uteslutit möjligheten att Nathaniel kunde vara dödsätare.

"Harry?" sa Nathaniel med en röst som lät road.

"Ja?" sa Harry förvånat.

"Kan du sluta glo på min arm?" han log. "Eller åtminstone snegla lite mer diskret?"

Harry log fåraktigt. "Förlåt jag.."

".. Skulle bara kolla om jag är dödsätare." Nathaniel såg plötsligt allvarlig ut.

Harry sysselsatte sig med att byta om för att slippa se Nathaniel i ögonen. Han skämdes. "Jag ville bara försäkra mig om att du inte utgör någon fara."

"Om jag säger att jag inte är dödsätare, tror du mig då?" Nu bytte Nathaniel också om, men hans tonfall var lika allvarligt som förut.

"Nej," sa Harry efter att ha funderat en stund. _Jag borde kanske ha ljugit_.

"Synd," mumlade Nathaniel besviket och gick ut på quidditchplanen.

Harry suckade. _Snyggt gjort! _När Hermione hörde om det här skulle hon få ett utbrott.

...

"Wow," utbrast Ginny. "Jag har aldrig sett någon så.." Hon funderade på vilket ord hon skulle använda.

"Graciös?" föreslog Katie med samma drömmande uttryck.

Ginny nickade. "Han ser ut som om han dansar. Aj!" Ron hade kastat klonken i huvudet på henne.

"Koncentrera er på träningen!" ropade Harry. Han hade blivit tvungen att byta plats på McLaggen och Ron, då Ron visat sig vara en samhällsfara med sitt slagträ. Som tur var spelade både Nathaniel och McLaggen väldigt bra, trots att det inte var ett dugg samspelta.

"Glädjedödare," muttrade Ginny men gjorde som hon blivit tillsagd. Både hon och Katie verkade se Nathaniel med helt nya ögon.

"Om han stöter på min lillasyster så ska jag trycka upp klonken.."

"Tack, jag vill inte veta," skrattade Harry. Ron hade kommit över sin ilska i samma stund som han fick spela som vaktare igen. _Säga vad man vill om Ron, men han är inte långsint._ Harry kunde inte låta bli att undra hur Ron skulle ha reagerat om han hade börjat dejta Ginny, så som han tänkt i början av årskursen. För ett tag så hade han varit på väg att bli kär, men sedan kom skolarbetet emellan dem. Trots att hon nu stirrade på Nathaniel som en hungrig uggla kände han sig inte speciellt orolig. Han skulle ju trots allt spendera större delen av sommaren i kråkboet.

"Robbins, jag vill att du försöker göra mål. Ron vaktar och Ginny och Katie försöker hindra dig, sedan kan ni jagare turas om att försöka göra mål."

Ron suckade. "Du tar musten ur oss redan innan matchen," sa han innan han flög iväg till ringarna.

"Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel stannade upp mitt i ett slag och lät dunkaren susa förbi honom. "Ja?"

"Kom hit ett slag," ropade Harry.

Han vände på kvastkäppen och flög fram till Harry. "Vad är det?"

Harry visade kvicken som han höll i handen. "Du kan inte bli så mycket bättre än du redan är som slagman, så jag tänkte att du kanske skulle kunna tävla med mig?"

Nathaniel flinade som om han redan glömt vad som hänt i omklädningsrummet. "Den som fångar kvicken först?"

"Japp."

"Och vad får vinnaren?" Nathaniels blick var otydbar.

"Om jag vinner vill jag att du ställer upp som slagman nästa år," sa Harry bestämt.

"Visst," sa Nathaniel med en ton som lät aningen nonchalant. "Om jag vinner vill jag ha marodörkartan."

Harry gapade. _Hur sjutton har han hört talas om den?_ "Okej då," muttrade han. "Men i så fall vill jag att du visar mig din vänstra underarm om jag vinner."

Nathaniel log som om han vetat vad Harry skulle kräva. "Okej." Han sträckte fram handen och Harry fattade den. Aldrig att han skulle låta någon ta hans karta.

Tillsammans räknade de till tre och Harry släppte kvicken. Harry och Nathaniel sköt iväg samtidigt. Kvicken tycktes känna på sig hur ivriga de var för den flög direkt ner under läktarna, precis som den gjort första gången Malfoy spelade för Slytherin.

Nathaniel var den som först dök ned bland alla reglar. Harry valde att istället hålla sig ovanför, ifall den skulle komma ut. Han hade förväntat sig att Nathaniel skulle flyga in i en av reglarna, men till Harrys stora förvåning såg han att Nathaniel faktiskt passerade honom där nere.

Kvicken gjorde plötsligt en tvär vändning uppåt. Harry pressade kvasten ännu hårdare, passerade Nathaniel igen och sträckte ut handen mot kvicken. Just när han kände kvickens vingar mot fingertopparna dök Nathaniel upp underifrån och ryckte till sig kvicken. Harry tvingades väja för Nathaniel och ramlade nästan av kvasten. Han svor för sig själv.

"Oj, det där var intensivt!" utropade Ginny som just flugit ner till dem. De andra i laget stod redan och såg på.

"Vem fick kvicken?" sa Ron och tittade sökande på Harrys händer.

"Nathaniel," sa Harry och kunde inte dölja besvikelsen i sin röst.

Ron gick fram och dunkade honom på ryggen. "Se upp, vi kanske byter ut dig."

Harry tittade surt på honom. Han visste att Ron troligen skulle åka ut tillsammans med honom i så fall, men han sa ingenting, han ville ju inte såra Ron, igen.

"Du kan behålla kartan," sa Nathaniel glatt när han kom fram till dem. "Jag är rädd att jag inte var helt ärlig mot dig innan."

"Vadå då?" sa Harry förvånat.

"Jag brukade vara lagkapten för ett av quidditchlagen i Blackfield, och jag spelade som sökare."

"_Vad har det med saken att göra?" _hade Harry lust att fråga, men Nathaniel hann före honom.

"Så eftersom du troligen höll tillbaka så kan du behålla kartan. Men jag vill _väldigt_ gärna låna den någon gång."

"Visst," sa Harry och log lättat. _Jag höll inte tillbaka._


	7. Äntligen sommarlov

**Kapitel 7 – Äntligen sommarlov**

Det var knäpptyst på planen och bland läktarna. Ingen kunde riktigt förstå vad som egentligen hade hänt. Madam Hooch samtalade tyst med Dumbledore nere på planen. Tillslut nickade Dumbledore och gick av planen.

Madam Hooch flög upp till kommentatorbåset och viskade något till Luna Lovegood.

"Matchen kommer att fortsätta tills Harry.. Jag menar, _någon_ av sökarna har fångat kvicken."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att le. Han var den ende sökaren kvar på planen. Gryffindoreleverna jublade nästan lika högt som Slytherineleverna buade.

"Harry, kvicken är borta vid Slytherins ringar!" ropade Nathaniel och pekade. Tillsammans följdes hela laget åt fram till kvicken och omringade den. Harry behövde bara snabbt flyga fram och rycka åt sig den så var saken klar. Gryffindors jubel steg nu till ett öronbedövande dånande från läktaren.

"Harry har fångat kvicken! Gryffindor vinner quidditchpokalen!" vrålade Luna. Till och med hon hade ryckts med av glädjeruset.

...

Hermione log glädjestrålande mot Nathaniel och slängde sig i hans armar. Kramen blev inte långvarig eftersom hon skyndade sig ur hans grepp för att krama om Ron och Harry också.

"Den här matchen kommer att bli historisk, jag har aldrig sett något liknande!" utbrast hon glatt. "Du kommer definitivt att ta England till final i världsmästerskapen en vacker dag," sa hon till Nathaniel och log ännu bredare. Nathaniel nickade bara som svar. Hermiones kommentar hade raderat minsta tillstymmelse till glädje i hans ansikte.

Ron dunkade hjärtligt Nathaniel på ryggen. "Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga det här.. Men du gjorde det _jävligt _bra!"

Det välde fram elever som ville gratulera Nathaniel. De flesta var från Gryffindor, men även några från Rawenclaw och Hufflepuff kom fram. All rädsla som eleverna upplevt tidigare hade försvunnit och ersatts med djup beundran. Dock inte för Slytherineleverna, som nu hatade honom mer än någonsin.

Tillslut fick Nathaniel nog av uppmärksamheten och gick upp till uppehållsrummet. Hermione följde efter honom medan Ron och Harry stannade kvar för att fira med resten av laget.

När Hermione gick uppför trapporna kunde hon inte låta bli att le. Dagens match hade varit otrolig. Nathaniel hade sänt iväg dunkarna med sådan precision och kraft att han snart slagit ut hela Slytherins lag. Madam Hooch hade blåst av då Malfoy, den siste från Slytherin som fortfarande var i luften, föll till marken. Hon hade inte vetat om matchen skulle fortgå tills Harry fångade kvicken eller om de skulle skjuta upp den tills Slytherins spelare repat sig. Det fanns inga regler för sådant eftersom det aldrig hänt förut. Dumbledore hade därför varit tvungen att konsultera ordförande för det internationella quidditch-förbundet innan matchen kunde fortsätta. Att ta kvicken hade inte varit någon match och Gryffindor hade vunnit med totalt 1560 poäng, vilket var helt vansinnigt med tanke på att matchen inte pågått mer än en timme.

Hermione hittade Nathaniel ensam, hopsjunken i en fåtölj i uppehållsrummet. "Är du trött?" frågade hon roat. Hans utmattade ansiktsuttryck sa allt.

"Vad tror du? Dem är ju helt galna. Fick knappt plats att andas så närgångna som de var."

Hermione fnissade. "Du har fått beundrare, det är väl roligt?"

"Det var bättre när de var rädda för mig," sa han buttert.

"Vi slutar om bara några dagar, så passa på att gotta dig tills dess," sa Hermione uppmuntrande. "Ska du hem under lovet förresten?"

Nathaniel tittade upp. Hans försökte le, men det märktes att kände sig obekväm med ämnet. "Nej. Blir nog kvar här över sommaren."

"På skolan?" sa Hermione förvånat. "Är det ens tillåtet?"

Nathaniel ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte var Dumbledore tänker placera mig, men skolan verkar troligast."

"_Placera_?_" _frågade hon förvånat. "Får du inte åka hem?" Hon kom plötsligt att tänka på hur Nathaniel reagerat när hon pratat om hans föräldrar. Det var kanske bäst att undvika ämnet.

"Jag får inte lämna Dumbledores uppsikt. Det var ett av villkoren till min frigivning."

"Ååh.." Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Tydligen ansåg trolldomsministeriet att han fortfarande var farlig.

"Se inte så ledsen ut," sa Nathaniel och log mjukt. "Jag får ha biblioteket för mig själv hela sommaren." Han blinkade.

Hermione satte sig i hans knä, något som blivit en vana de senaste dagarna. "Om jag frågar Dumbledore så låter han dig säkert stanna hos mig över sommaren," sa hon och log medan hon lutade huvudet mot Nathaniels axel. Han luktade väldigt gott. Som en blandning mellan solvarm sten och blöt skog. Hans doft fick henne att tänka på de gånger hon campat i skogen med sin familj.

"Det är ingen bra idé," mumlade han.

"Varför inte?" Hon ville så gärna spendera sommaren med honom. Det var någonting oförklarligt med Nathaniel som drog henne mot honom. Nästan som en mal som dras mot ljuset.

"För att jag skulle utsätta både dig och dina föräldrar för fara."

Hon tittade förvånat upp. "Jag trodde att du hade slutat med dina försök att övertala mig om att du är farlig," sa hon besviket.

Nathaniel suckade. "Jag _är_ farlig," muttrade han. ".. och dessutom är jag jagad av dödsätare, så jag tror inte att ett mugglarhem vore det bästa för mig just nu."

Hermione ryckte till. "Jagad? Varför då? Vet de att du är här?"

Nathaniel la armarna runt Hermione innan hon hann fråga något mer. "Jag kan inte berätta varför, och ja. De vet garanterat att jag är här."

En rysning gick genom hennes kropp. Ännu fler hemligheter. "Det är så mycket som du inte kan berätta," mumlade hon tyst.

"Det är bäst om du inte vet."

Hon ryckte till. "Nej, det är det inte!" utbrast hon. "Hur tror du att du får mig att må när jag inte ens får se dina ögon?"

Han stönade. "Hermione, vi har redan diskuterat det här."

"Tror du verkligen att jag bryr mig om dina ögon skulle se konstiga ut? Jag skulle inte bry mig om du så hade flugögon! Vad tror du om mig egentligen?" Hon reste sig hastigt och backade bort några steg från honom. Egentligen så förtjänade han inte allt det där, men hon kunde inte kontrollera sig själv längre. Det var så mycket hon ville veta.

Plötsligt ryckte Nathaniel av sig sina solglasögon och stirrade stint på henne. "Nöjd?" frågade han. Mer besviken än arg.

Hermione drog efter andan. Ljuset speglades i hans ögon nästan som om de vore av metall. _Silver,_ tänkte hon på först, men hon insåg att det måste vara fel. Hans irisar hade samma färg som silver men de gav henne intrycket av att färgen var flytande. _Kvicksilver_. Trots den märkliga färgen så var det märket runt hans vänstra iris som genast drog till sig hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon närmare sig långsamt för att se vad det var. På längre håll såg det ut som om han hade någon typ av skada på ögat, men när hon gick närmre såg hon hur symbolen framträdde allt klarare. Runt hans iris fanns en svart orm som bet sig själv i svansen. _En ouroboros._

"Nå?" sa han efter en stund och hon insåg att deras ansikten var extremt nära varandra.

Hon backade lite grann. "Hur.." Hon kunde inte ens avsluta frågan.

"Jag föddes tydligen så här," sa han. Hans ansikte var svårläst.

"Men det är inte.."

"Möjligt? Jo, uppenbarligen så lär det ju vara det." Han satte på sig solglasögonen igen. "Räcker det för idag eller är det något mer som du måste veta?" Nu lät han arg.

"Inte för att jag tror att du skulle vara.." hon avbröt sig och såg tveksamt på honom. Hon bet sig i läppen och blev tyst. Hon visste att hon redan sårat honom en gång den här kvällen. Skulle hon verkligen göra det en gång till?

"Vad är det?" sa han tillslut.

"Kan du visa mig din arm?" mumlade hon tyst. Hon hoppades nästan att han inte skulle höra.

"Nej," sa han kort och började gå mot sovsalen. När han väl var på väg uppför trappan hejdade han sig. "Skulle du tro mig om jag sa att jag inte är dödsätare?"

Hon tittade på honom länge innan hon svarade. "Ja," sa hon tillslut.

Han gick uppför trappan utan att säga något mer.

...

Hermione hade sovit oroligt under natten. En orm hade jagat henne i hennes drömmar. Hennes mardrömmar. När hon gick ner i sovsalen satt Ron och Harry och väntade på _henne_, tvärt emot hur det brukade vara.

"Godmorgon," sa hon trött.

Ron såg konstigt på henne. "Vad har du gjort med håret?" muttrade han.

Hermione suckade och såg sig i spegeln. Hennes hår stod på ända, precis som det alltid gjorde på morgonen. Hon hade glömt att fixa det. Med en enkel trollformel fick hon håret att lägga sig som vanligt.

"Bättre?"

Ron nickade. "Ska vi gå ner och äta frukost?"

"Ska vi inte vänta på Nathaniel?"

Harry slängde en oroad blick på Ron som sa: "Han har inte sovit här inatt. När vi skulle lägga oss var både han och hans kvast borta."

Hermione kände hur hjärtat sjönk. _Blev han så arg? _undrade hon.

"Kom vi går," sa Harry och försökte låta glad. Blicken som han och Ron utväxlade sa henne att något var fel.

"Vad är det som har hänt?" sa hon bestämt. Det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle låta dem komma undan utan att berätta allt de visste.

"Öhm.. Jo.." började Harry tveksamt och drog fingrarna genom håret, så som han jämt gjorde när han blev nervös.

"Han lämnade en lapp," sa Ron och drog instinktivt handen mot högra byxfickan.

"Ge mig den!" krävde hon. Vad hade Nathaniel skrivit som inte hon fick veta?

Ron backade. "Nej, det står att du inte får.."

"Ge mig den! Nu!"

Fumligt och långsamt gjorde Ron som han blivit tillsagd. När han väl fått upp lappen ur fickan ryckte Hermione till sig den på en gång.

Låt inte Hermione öppna det här.

"Låt mig inte öppna vad?" undrade hon.

"Det här," sa Harry och tog fram ett kuvert.

Hermione ryckte det ur hans hand och tittade på det. Det var adresserat till Dumbledore. "Vi måste ge det här till honom nu på en gång," utbrast hon. Hon såg på Harry. "Hade ni tänkt smyga iväg och göra det utan mig?"

"Vi var rädda att du skulle öppna det," mumlade Ron.

"Ärligt talat, Ron. Det är bara du och Harry som gör sånt! Kom nu!"

"Ska vi inte äta först?" frågade Ron besviket. Det var dock ingen som lyssnade på honom.

…

Dumbledore hade redan gått ut ur sitt kontor och var på väg mot stora salen när de tre vännerna bokstavligt talat sprang in i honom.

"Varför så bråttom?" frågade han roat.

Hermione räckte fram kuvertet på en gång. "Nathaniel lämnade det här på sin säng."

Rektorn höjde ett förbryllat ögonbryn. "Har han lämnat skolan?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Vet inte, han skrev ingenting om det på lappen."

Dumbledore tog skyndsamt kuvertet ifrån Hermione och satte fart mot sitt kontor.

"Det är nog bäst att ni kommer med mig," ropade han utan att vända sig om.

De satte åter igen fart. Medan hon gick mot kontoret funderade hon över om det verkligen var hennes fel, eller om det var något annat som hänt under natten. Hon bannade sig själv för att hon varit så påflugen. _Samma fel som jag begår med alla killar_, tänkte hon irriterat.

Väl inne på Dumbledores kontor satte de sig ner på stolar som rektorn snabbt hade trollat fram. Själv satte sig Dumbledore i sin vanliga stol bakom skrivbordet. Med en brevkniv öppnade han kuvertet och läste koncentrerat. När han var färdig tittade han upp på dem med oroad min.

"Jag var rädd att det här skulle hända," mumlade han.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Harry snabbt.

"Minns du förra året då Voldemort lurade dig med falska syner?" Harry nickade. Ingen av de tre förstod vad det hade med Nathaniels försvinnande att göra. "Tack vare lektionerna i ocklumenering så har Voldemort inte längre samma inflytande på dig. Det Nathaniel har utsatts för påminner mycket om det som hände med dig, men det sitter _mycket_ djupare."

"Djupare?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Jag vet inte exakt bandet mellan de två, men det tog mig flera dagar och ett otal olika besvärjelser innan jag lyckades få Nathaniel fri från Voldemorts grepp."

"Men varför gav han sig då av?" frågade Hermione som blev allt oroligare.

"Som sagt så sitter bandet mellan dem mycket djupt, och jag lyckades inte få honom helt fri. Voldemort höll på att återfå kontrollen så han gav sig av för att skydda er elever."

"Så jag antar att han verkligen är dödsätare?" muttrade Ron. "Jag som hade börjat tycka om honom.."

"Om du undrar om han har mörkrets märke på sin arm, så är svaret ja. Men jag tvivlar på att han ens var medveten om vad han gjorde när han genomgick ritualen."

"Står det i brevet var han är på väg?" mumlade Hermione. Hon kände sig ännu tröttare nu än vad hon gjort på morgonen.

"Dit Voldemort kallar honom. Han skriver att han inte vet var." Dumbledore tystnade. Hermione öppnade munnen för att säga något mer men Dumbledore höll upp en hand för att tysta henne. "Det är allt som står och allt jag vet. Om ni vet något mer så berätta gärna."

Hermione visste inte om hon skulle berätta om Nathaniels ögon. Rektorn visste troligtvis redan, så det skulle nog inte göra någon skada om hon berättade. "Han ögon," mumlade hon. Hon hade känslan av att Nathaniel inte skulle vilja att hon berättade.

"Har du sett dem?" frågade Dumbledore förvånat.

"Ja. Hans ögonfärg var som kvicksilver, den flöt, och han hade.." hon tvekade.

"Eftersom han är så noga med att dölja dem är det troligen viktigt, det kan vara en avgörande ledtråd." Dumbledore tittade på henne med en blick som tycktes se rakt igenom henne, som om han försökte få reda på det hon visste utan att fråga.

"Runt vänstra irisen fanns en orm som bet sig själv i svansen."

Dumbledores ansikte blev plötsligt blekt, vilket var ovanligt för en så samlad trollkarl som Dumbledore. Vad som än hände brukade han aldrig se speciellt påverkad ut, men nu märktes det verkligen att han var upprörd.

"Vad betyder det?" krävde Harry, rädd att rektorn skulle tiga som han brukade.

"J-jag är inte riktigt säker, jag måste bekräfta några saker innan jag säger något."

"Vi borde följa efter honom," påpekade Ron. "Han kan inte ha kommit så långt och om han nu är på väg mot Voldemort måste vi stoppa honom."

Dumbledore skakade på huvudet. "Hans magi är av en styrka som ni knappt kan föreställa er. Om Voldemort återfått kontrollen är det värdelöst, ni skulle bara bli dödade."

"Men om du.."

"Nej, mr Weasley. Jag är rädd att det inte finns någon trollkarl på denna jord som kan vinna över honom då han inte är sig själv. Enda anledningen till att ministeriet lyckades sätta honom i Azkaban från första början var att Voldemort för tillfället inte hade någon nytta av honom längre, så han lät Nathaniel återfå kontrollen."

"Men vad ska vi göra då?" Hermione lät desperat.

"Åk hem. Så snart skolåret är slut åker ni hem. Jag ska ta hand om detta så gott jag kan." De reste sig för att gå, de visste att det var lönlöst att pressa rektorn på mer information.

Precis innan han nått dörren ropade Dumbledore på Harry. Han vände sig mot rektorn. "Harry, om du ser honom i sommar så vill jag att du flyr. Han är det farligaste som du skulle kunna möta."

...

"Nå?" frågade Ron irriterat. "Ska vi bara vänta eller ska vi följa efter honom?"

"Du hörde vad Dumbledore sa," mumlade Hermione motvilligt. "Vi har inte en chans mot honom om Voldemort styr honom. Du såg ju vad som hände när han använde Nevilles trollstav." Hennes ord fick henne att känna sig obekväm. Det faktum att Voldemort hade kraften att ta över en människa totalt, utan imperiusförbannelsen, gjorde henne rädd.

"Vi kan ju inte bara lämna honom!" utbrast Ron. Att han bara några dagar tidigare hade avskytt Nathaniel tycktes han inte ha något minne av.

"Vi är så illa tvungna," sa Harry. Varningen Dumbledore gett honom tycktes sitta som ett tryck över bröstkorgen, tungt och kvävande. "När skolåret är slut åker vi hem."

Harry var övertygad om att vad den än var som Nathaniel kallats till att göra så var det nästa steg i Voldemorts plan, och han skulle troligtvis få kämpa för sitt och sina vänners liv ännu en gång.


	8. Mörker

**Kapitel 8 – Mörker**

_Var är jag?_

Nathaniel försökte öppna sina ögon, men han kunde inte hur mycket han än försökte.

_Du är hemma._

Hade han kunnat så hade han skrikit. Han var inte längre ensam i sitt eget huvud. De röda ögonen var åter igen där och såg på honom. Vad han än gjorde, vad han än tänkte så var ögonen där. Det var något som strök mot hans kind. Återigen försökte han öppna ögonen, den här gången öppnades dem, men det var inte han själv som gjort det.

"Min son," väste det avskyvärda ansikte som var precis intill honom.

_Jag är inte din son!_

Återigen förde Voldemort toppen av sin trollstav över hans kind. "Fortfarande lika envis? Du är oförbätterlig." Han vände sig tvärt och gick över golvet i vad som verkade vara en liten övergiven kyrka. "Snart ska du få fullfölja ditt öde. Jag vet att du längtar."

Nathaniel visste inte vad han pratade om, men vad det än var så kunde det inte vara bra. Plötsligt fladdrade Hermione förbi i hans tankar, och med henne följde självklart Harry och Ron. Voldemort drog efter andan.

"Harry Potter? Han är tyvärr min, men jag ska med nöje låta dig döda de andra två."

Inombords skrek han, men hans kropp blinkade inte ens.

_Släpp mig!_

"Nej, det kan jag inte göra. Du är viktig för mig. Var nu en snäll pojke och stanna här medan jag förbereder det sista steget." På vägen ut nickade han åt en figur som stod dold i skuggorna. "Ha så kul," sa han med ett skratt som snarare hörde till en hyena än en människa.

Så fort dörrarna stängts bakom honom kände Nathaniel hur han återfick kontrollen. Han föll ned på knä. Att rymma var värdelöst. Voldemort fanns fortfarande i hans huvud och han skulle inte kunna fly utan att han återtog kontrollen.

Mannen gick plötsligt ut ur skuggan och Nathaniel drog efter andan när han såg det bekanta ansiktet, ett ansikte som han lärt sig att hata.

"Nathaniel," hälsade han. "Mästaren må kalla dig för _sin _son, men du är lika mycket min."

"Vad vill du egentligen?" Nathaniel kunde nästa känna hur väggarna i kyrkan blev mindre.

"Vad jag vill?" Han såg fundersam ut. "Jag vill ha det som alla män vill ha. Ära, berömmelse, pengar och _makt_."

"Makt? Det är ingenting som jag kan ge dig."

"Åh jo då." Lucius Malfoy tog upp trollstaven och pekade den mot honom. "Om jag hade samma styrka som dig skulle jag vara ostoppbar. Alla skulle böja sig för min vilja."

"Jag kan inte ge dig.."

Malfoy snärtade till med trollstaven och Nathaniel kände genast ett hugg av smärta i bröstkorgen. "Min mästare har redan gett mig formeln."

_Det här stämmer inte_, tänkte Nathaniel. Varför skulle Voldemort frivilligt ge ifrån sig makt på det sättet? Och till en så inflytelselös dödsätare. En kall hand tog tag om hans hjärta.

_Nej, nej, nej!_

"Jag skulle inte göra det där om jag var du," sade han med spelat lugn.

"Jaså?" Malfoy snörpte på munnen.

"Det är uppenbart att han lurar dig."

"Tyst nu och låt mig koncentrera mig," snäste Malfoy. Han ställde sig i position med trollstaven och stirrade Nathaniel i ögonen med en fokuserad blick. Nathaniel suckade. Han visste redan att han hade rätt så det var inte någon poäng att ducka. Voldemort hade lurat fler med samma formel.

"Fortitudinem meam!" vrålade han. Nathaniel försökte avvärja formeln, men Voldemort lät honom inte.

Från Malfoys trollstav välde plötsligt en enorm ljusstråle fram. Malfoy skrek av smärta när all hans magi tömdes ur honom och överfördes till Nathaniel. Med ett djupt andetag lät han energin spridas i hans kropp. Hoppet var ute. Hans sista hopp. När processen var över låg Malfoy skakande på golvet.

"Jag varnade dig."

"M-min magi. Ge tillbaka min magi!" skrek han ynkligt.

"Det går inte. Du är en vanlig människa, så till skillnad från mig kan du inte användas som ett kärl."

Malfoy tittade upp på Nathaniel. Det syntes i hans ögon att han först nu förstått vilket gravt misstag han gjort. "Du måste hjälpa mig," bad han.

"Jag kan inte," mumlade Nathaniel. "Du borde ge dig av innan han kommer tillbaka."

Malfoy måste ha insett samma sak för han var redan på väg ut. Det såg ut som om han grät, men Nathaniel var övertygad om att han bara fått något i ögat.

_Nu är det dags att döda dina irriterande vänner._

Nathaniel försökte, men förgäves. Han var återigen instängd i sin egen kropp och till hans förfäran började kroppen röra sig ut ur kyrkan.

…

Ron suckade. "Kan ni lägga av någon jävla gång? Det är sommarlov och vi är här alla tre, vi borde ha kul, inte sitta här och deppa!"

Hermione såg irriterat på Ron. "Hur ska jag kunna ha kul när jag vet att Nathaniel är i fara?"

"Det är vi som är i fara, inte han," muttrade Harry. Han hade sett fram emot ett lugnt lov med sina vänner och istället skulle han bli tvungen att kämpa mot Voldemort.

"Nathaniel skulle aldrig kunna göra oss illa!" utbrast Hermione. De hade diskuterat samma sak flera gånger redan.

"Han har inget val."

De satt på Rons säng. De hade suttit där varje dag i en vecka. Ingen var på humör för att göra något. Ron var lika upprörd som de andra men han försökte att inte visa det. Plötsligt hördes en röst nerifrån. "Fika!"

Ron tittade frågande på de andra men de bara skakade på huvudet. "Vi vill inte ha, Ginny!"

"Nu är det du som masar dig ner. Din syster ha bakat! Så du kan åtminstone komma ner och smaka, du som är hennes bror!" vrålade Molly.

Ron reste sig med en suck. "Hoppas att hon inte har gjort morotskaka. Jag har fortfarande inte fått bort smaken av den förra," muttrade han.

Han gick nerför trappan och satte sig vid köksbordet tillsammans med Arthur, Molly och Ginny. Fred och George höll på att ställa i ordning sin skämtartikelsbutik, Percy jobbade över på ministeriet, Charlie var i Rumänien och Bill var i Frankrike med Fleur, så huset var relativt tomt.

Tveksamt petade Ron på morotskakan. "Ät då!" uppmanade Ginny. Ron var den enda som fått en bit, han skulle "inviga" den innan någon annan fick smaka.

Långsamt förde han teskeden mot munnen och stoppade in den lilla biten. "Ginny, den är.." mumlade Ron.

"Ja?" sa Ginny med en hoppfull ton.

"Den är stenhård! Hur ska man kunna äta det här?" sa han och pekade på kakan med en äcklad min. "Aj!"

När Ron kom in i sovrummet igen såg han missnöjd ut. "Vad har du gjort på kinden?" frågade Hermione då hon såg det röda märket.

"Ginny kom på ett sätt att använda kakan," muttrade han och gned sig på kinden. Harry och Hermione kunde inte hålla sig för skratt när de såg hans trumpna ansikte.

"Kan vi inte gå ut en stund?" föreslog Hermione med ett leende.

Ron och Harry nickade instämmande så de gick ut. Arthur var också ute och höll på att röja upp i ett av skjulen, så de beslöt sig för att hjälpa honom.

"Vi måste göra plats inför bröllopet," sa han muntert. "Du skulle ha sett listan som Fleur visade mig! Vi blir nog tvungna att bygga ett nytt skjul för att få plats med alla grejer."

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte hur Bill lyckades få någon som henne," muttrade Ron.

"Nej, det är ju såå svårt att förstå," sa Hermione högt.

När de andra vände sig mot henne rodnade hon. Hon hade alltid tyckt att både Bill och Charlie var stiliga, Fred och George också för den delen. _Ron är ju inte så pjåkig han heller_, tänkte hon. Så fort tanken tagit form i hennes huvud kände hon hur hon ångrade sig. Nathaniel hade bara varit borta i några veckor och hon tänkte redan på andra killar. Den enda hon borde tänka på var Nathaniel.

Plötsligt kom Molly rusande mot dem. "Hermione, det har hänt något!"

Hermione tittade förvånat upp. "Vadå?"

Molly slängde en ängslig blick mot kråkboet. "Det kom hit en man från ministeriet. Det har hänt något med dina föräldrar."

Hermione kände hur hennes hjärta sjönk. Tillsammans med de andra skyndade hon sig in i köket. Där inne stod en välklädd trollkarl som hon trodde sig ha sett i _The Daily Prophet_, för inte så länge sedan. Han log milt mot henne.

"Ni måste vara Hermione Granger?"

"Ja." Hon kände hur oron välde upp inom henne. "Vad har hänt? Mår mina föräldrar bra?"

"Vi blev underrättade om anfallet och vi lyckades få ut dem i tid. De flesta av dem som skickades för att rädda dem är dock allvarligt skadade eller döda."

Hermione drog efter andan. "Var är dem nu?"

"I trygghet på ministeriet, bevakade av våra aurorer."

Hon andades ut och Molly kramade om henne. "Såja, såja," tröstade hon.

"Vi är dock tämligen säkra på att det var er han var ute efter."

"Han?" frågade Harry med låg röst. Han visste redan vem det var.

"Nathaniel Knightblade, en av de farligaste dödsätare som finns där ute. Ni har säkerligen hört talas om honom." Nu kunde hon inte hålla tillbaka längre. Hermione bröt ut i högljudda snyftningar. "Ni är inte säker här. Jag har kommit för att ta med er till ministeriet." Hermione skakade på huvudet, oförmögen att säga något. Djupa rynkor framträdde i mannens panna. "Du måste förstå hur farlig han är. Vi skickade mer än två dussin av våra bästa aurorer, ledda av Dumbledore, och bara en kom tillbaka oskadd. Om han kommer hit har ni inte en chans."

Nu reagerade Harry. "Är Dumbledore okej?"

Mannen nickade. "Han kom undan med lättare skador. Andra hade inte lika stor tur."

"Fångade ni honom?" frågade Hermione mellan tårarna.

"Nej. Han är omöjlig att fånga. De som fortfarande levde flydde med dina föräldrar." Han tittade vädjande på Hermione. "Snälla, kom med till ministeriet!"

Hon tittade på Harry och Ron. "Får mina vänner följa med mig?"

Mannen nickade. "Dumbledore vill träffa er alla tre där."

"Låt mig packa först," mumlade Hermione och sprang upp för trappan.

…

Han flöt omkring i vad som verkade vara ett stort, svart bomullsmoln.

_Jag har varit här förut._

Han hade inte längre någon kontakt med sin kropp. Tidigare hade han spenderat flera år i det oändliga tomrummet. Voldemort hade helt enkelt tryckt undan hans medvetande dit han inte längre kunde störa. Hur lång tid hade det gått? Nathaniel hade ingen aning. Sist han var där hade han förlorat två år av sitt liv.

_Nej, inte mitt liv_, rättade han sig.

Hans liv tillhörde Voldemort. Han hade skapats för att tjäna Voldemort. Att han råkade ha en själ var en oväntad och oönskad sidoeffekt.

Oro grumlade hans tankar. Vad gjorde hans kropp? Voldemort hade sagt att han skulle döda Hermione och Ron. Nathaniel hoppades av hela sitt hjärta att han ljugit. Han skulle få reda på det så fort han vaknade, om han vaknade.


	9. En fruktansvärd sanning

**Kapitel 9 – En fruktansvärd sanning**

Flyttnyckeln hade tagit dem till ministeriet på bara några sekunder. Rummet de hamnat i var litet, knappt större än en städskrubb, och när de äntligen fått upp dörren hade de upptäckt att de var i ett stort kontor. I en överstoppad soffa satt Hermiones föräldrar. De såg skakade ut.

"Mamma! Pappa!" ropade Hermione och slängde sig i armarna på dem. Medan de kramades såg Harry att det fanns ytterligare två personer i rummet, och han kände ingen båda väl.

"Jag är glad att ni kunde komma så fort," sa Dumbledore. Han hade blod på sin klädnad, men verkade i övrigt oskadd. "Det är något som jag måste prata med er om."

Hermione tittade upp. "Gäller det Nathaniel?"

Dumbledore nickade. "När du berättade hur hans ögon ser ut kom jag ihåg en sak jag läst för mycket länge sedan. Jag ville inte säga något utan att ha undersökt om mitt minne verkligen stämde."

Trolldomsministern, Rufus Scrimgeour, tog upp en tjock, sliten bok ur skrivbordslådan och bar bort den till kaffebordet vid soffan. Hermione och hennes föräldrar såg fascinerat på boken som tycktes andas.

"Den här boken är den enda i sitt slag, så var försiktiga," muttrade Scrimgeour.

Dumbledore slog försiktigt upp boken ungefär i mitten. "Läs det här och berätta sedan vad du tror," sa han till Hermione.

Harry såg på Hermione när hon läste. Ju mer hon läste desto blekare blev hon. Tillslut sköt hon ifrån sig boken. "Det räcker," mumlade hon. "Jag förstår." Hennes ögon tårades.

"Vad stod det?" frågade Ron tveksamt, rädd att göra Hermione ännu mer upprörd. Hon skakade på huvudet, oförmögen att säga det högt. Hennes mamma la handen på hennes rygg.

"Voldemort måste på något sätt ha fått tag på informationen som finns i den där boken," sa Scrimgeour osympatiskt. "Så vitt vi vet har han än så länge bara skapat _en_, med det kan förändras fort."

Harry tittade irriterat på Scrimgeour. "Han har skapat en _vadå_?"

Dumbledores min var gravallvarlig när han tog till orda. "Voldemort har skapat en homunculus."

Ron öppnade munnen för att fråga vad han menade, men Hermione hann före. "Voldemort har _skapat _Nathaniel," sa hon tyst.

Vantro speglades i både Harry och Rons ansikten. Ingen av dem kunde förstå hur något så absurt kunde vara sant. "Hur är det ens möjligt?" frågade Harry.

"Minst en person måste frivilligt ge upp en del av sig själv. I det här fallet gav både Voldemort och Lucius Malfoy blod."

"Varför Lucius?" frågade Hermione som nu tycktes ha samlat sig en aning.

"Fåfänga. Lucius hade en anfader som var vilie. Voldemort försökte rena Lucius blod för att få rent vilieblod, detta var hans första misstag. Endast renblodiga _människor _kan skapa den typ av homunculus som Voldemort ville ha."

"Han påstod att han var släkt med Harry?" sa Hermione frågande. Harry såg lika förvirrad ut som henne.

"Det andra misstaget. Man måste ge upp en del av sig själv frivilligt. Eftersom Harrys blod flyter i Voldemorts ådror gav även Harry en del."

Harry såg ut som om han skulle spy vid tanken på hans blod fanns inuti Voldemort. "Men han lyckades uppenbarligen skapa Nathaniel i alla fall," muttrade Harry.

"Det han ville ha var en själlös slav. En kropp som han kunde ta över och använda som sin egen, men det han fick var något med egen vilja. För att ta över Nathaniels kropp måste han förinta själen som redan finns i kroppen."

"Det kan väl inte vara möjligt?" Ron höll ena handen över hjärtat, som om han på så vis skyddade sin egen själ.

"Jo, tyvärr," sa Dumbledore dystert. "Vad händer om en person utsätts för extrem smärta under lång tid?" frågade han och såg på Harry som om han skulle veta svaret.

Hermione svarade istället. "Man blir galen." Genast tänkte Harry på Nevilles föräldrar. De hade torterats tills de förlorat förståndet.

Dumbledore nickade. "Voldemort har genom åren lärt sig att oavsett vilken smärta som han har åsamkat Nathaniel så har han inte lyckats göra sig av med honom." Hermione rös vid tanken på hur mycket smärta och tortyr Nathaniel måste ha gått igenom under sitt liv. "Det var därför Voldemort släppte greppet om honom. Jag spelade honom rätt i händerna när jag tog Nathaniel till Hogwarts."

Harry spärrade upp ögonen. "Det är därför Voldemort skickade honom efter Hermione! Han vill att Nathaniel ska döda henne så att han inte vill.."

".. leva mer. Precis." Dumbledore suckade och vände sig mot Scrimgeour. "Om du tyckte att han var kraftfull nu så är det ingenting mot vad han kommer vara om Voldemort tar över. Just nu försöker Nathaniel hålla tillbaka den väldiga kraft som han besitter, men om den släps lös har Voldemort vunnit."

Scrimgeour såg på Dumbledore länge utan att säga något. Han tycktes fundera över sitt nästa drag. "Hur stoppar vi honom?" frågade han tillslut.

"Döda ni-vet-vem," mumlade Hermione. "Då borde han väl förlora makten över Nathaniel?"

"Det är inte riktigt så enkelt." Dumbledore såg nästan sorgsen ut. "Dödar vi Voldemort kommer formeln som håller Nathaniel vid liv att brytas. Förut så skulle Lucius ha kunnat uppehålla formeln, men tyvärr är inte det möjligt längre."

Ron tittade förvånat upp och frågade, inte helt utan skadeglädje: "Har något hänt med honom?"

…

Någon ruskade om honom. Nathaniel tvingade upp sina ögon och upptäckte att han stirrade rakt in i två grå ögon.

"Vakna då!" Ögonen var desperata.

"Ja?" frågade han trött. Det var plågsamt att väckas ur sitt mjuka bomullsmoln och komma tillbaka till en motvillig kropp.

"Du måste följa med mig, vi måste fly!"

Nathaniel såg sig slött omkring. Han var tillbaka i kyrkan. Till sin förvåning märkte han att det var Draco som stod böjd över honom.

"Draco," mumlade han lågt. Draco lutade sig närmare för att höra ordentligt. "Du är lika dum som din pappa."

Dracos annars så vackra ansikte trycktes ihop till en ful grimas. "Det här är inte rätt läge att förolämpa mig. Jag försöker rädda dig!"

"Du försöker ta med mig till din pappa så att han får tillbaka sina förmågor." Nathaniel flinade elakt, glad över att han fick ta ut sin frustration över någon. "För det första så kan jag inte ge tillbaka dem, och för det andra så vet Voldemort att du är här. Ge dig iväg innan han tvingar mig att döda dig."

Draco blev ännu blekare än han var i vanliga fall. "Men.."

Luften for ur honom när Nathaniel slog honom i magen med knytnäven. "Gå hem, din stackare."

Han backade genast undan och gned sig försiktigt på magen. När han kunde andas normalt igen sa han: "Du vet inte vad du gör!" Med en fnysning gav han sig av.

_Fel!_

Nathaniel visste precis vad han gjorde. Med ett högt stön satte han sig upp. Blodstänk täckte hans jeans och tröja. Hans läppar formade ett nöjt leende. Hermione hade inte varit hemma och hennes föräldrar hade klarat sig. Vid det här laget var hon, Harry och Ron trygga någonstans där Voldemort inte kunde komma åt dem.

_Hur känns det att förlora?_

Nathaniel kände hur Voldemorts medvetande rörde sig i hans tankar. Voldemort var inte glad, det kände han på en gång. Det fanns dock en annan känsla där. Skadeglädje?

_Än har jag inte förlorat. Jag har ett erbjudande till dig. Gör som jag säger och.._

Nathaniel skrattade högt när han såg bilderna som Voldemort visade honom. Lyckliga bilder där han gick på Hogwarts som vilken elev som helst, bilder där han gifte sig med Hermione, bilder där han lekte med ett barn som hade Hermiones ögon. Det var uppenbart att Nathaniel trots allt hade lyckats undanhålla lite information från honom.

_Var inte löjlig. Hur dum tror du att jag är?_

Ett fruktansvärt skri fyllde hans tankar. Nathaniel höll reflexmässigt för öronen, trots att han visste att det inte skulle hjälpa. Det kändes som om någon blåste in luft i hans huvud, tillräckligt mycket för att det skulle explodera. Voldemort hade gjort så förut, många gånger.

_Som du vill, men om du tror att dina vänner är i säkerhet har du fel._

De röda ögonen kröp tillbaka till sitt vanliga hörn. Nathaniel suckade. För flera år sedan hade han svurit att han aldrig skulle ge upp, aldrig någonsin. Då hade han inte haft någon egentlig anledning, förutom att sätta en käpp i hjulen för Voldemort, men nu var allt annorlunda. Han hade fått se en smula av hur ett normalt liv var, och han ville leva så igen. Voldemort hade fått hans förhållande med Hermione om bakfoten, vilket ju inte var så märkligt med tanke på att han inte hade förmågan att älska. Visst, Nathaniel älskade henne, men det var samma sorts kärlek som han kände för Harry och Ron, och han hade verkligen inga planer på att gifta sig med Ron. Det var vänskap. En vänskap som var värd att dö för. Han visste att han aldrig skulle kunna leva ett normalt liv. I bästa fall skulle någon lyckas döda Voldemort och han själv skulle dö samtidigt, men det spelade ingen roll. Om hans vänner fick leva spelade det ingen roll om han dog.

…

"Vi måste göra något!" utbrast Hermione plötsligt. "Det måste finnas ett annat sätt."

Harry tittade upp från fåtöljen han satt i. De hade blivit lämnade ensamma i Scrimgeours kontor. "Det finns ingenting vi kan göra. Precis som profetian sa måste jag döda Voldemort, annars dödar han mig. Nathaniel kan inte leva om vi dödar Voldemort, men vi har inget val."

"Det kanske vi visst har! Jag måste få läsa resten av den där boken, det kanske står något mer." Hon bannade sig själv för att hon inte gjort det när hon hade boken framför sig, men sanningen hon kommit fram till var så fruktansvärd att hon inte kunnat förmå sig att fortsätta. "Om jag kan lära mig formeln borde jag kunna kasta den på Nathaniel och då kommer han att överleva även om Voldemort dör."

"Hermione," sa Ron lugnt. Han stod lutan mot en vägg och stirrade ut i luften med tom blick. "Även om du lär dig formeln, hur ska du kunna kasta den på Nathaniel? Du vet hur stark han är. Att avvärja dina besvärjelser skulle inte vara någon match för honom."

Hennes ögon fylldes med tårar igen. Med en desperat röst sa hon: "Varför har ni gett upp? Varför är det bara jag som tycker att Nathaniel är värd att rädda? Jag trodde att han var er vän också."

Harry suckade uppgivet. "Var är boken då?"

Hermione log. Hon skulle rädda Nathaniel, vad som än krävdes. "Scrimgeour tog den med sig. Den är troligtvis i ministeriets bibliotek för sällsynta och farliga böcker."

Ron skrattade. "Det finns inte en chans i världen att de låter oss komma in där!"

Efter att ha rotat i sin väska ett tag tog hon upp ett skimrande, halvgenomskinligt tygstycke. "Vilken tur att jag tog med Harrys osynlighetsmantel då!"

_(Uhum.. Några veckor efter att jag skrev det här kapitlet upptäckte jag ett **stort** fel som jag inte har hjärta att ändra på. Voldemort blandade ju sitt blod med Harrys under fjärde året, och med tanke på att den här berättelsen utspelar sig under deras sjätte år skulle det innebära att Nathaniel är två år gammal.. Vill dock att Nathaniel och Harry ska var "släkt", så jag tänker låtsas att jag inte upptäckte felet! Tack för att du läser!)_

_(Btw, idén om att Malfoy är släkt med en vilie kom från Dracotriologin, av Cassandra Claire.)_


	10. Återseende

**Kapitel 10 – Återseende**

De var tillbaka på kontoret efter att ha letat efter boken i nästan två timmar. Biblioteket de varit i var enormt och det tog ett tag innan de listat ut hur böckerna var sorterade. Det tog över en halvtimme att få bort alla skyddsbesvärjelser som fanns runt hyllan och ytterligare tre kvart att få ner boken utan att den lät eller brände sönder deras händer. Bibliotekarien hade flera gånger kommit förbi för att se vad som stod på, och varje gång hade hon upptäckt lika lite. Tillslut hade de i alla fall fått ner boken i väskan och lyckats lämna biblioteket innan någon upptäckte dem.

Hermione drog upp boken med ett nöjt leende. Försiktigt öppnade hon den. Märkligt nog verkade den veta vilka sidor hon ville läsa och bläddrade automatiskt fram kapitlet om hur man tillverkar en homunculus. Snabbt letade hon reda på det stycke hon slutat vid sist och fortsatte att läsa där.

Efter någon minut frågade Ron: "Nå? Vad står det?"

"Tyst," snäste Hermione.

Ron såg irritera på Harry som ryckte på axlarna. Hon hatade att bli störd när hon läste, så hade det alltid varit.

Plötsligt sken hon upp. "Jag har hittat den!"

"Formeln?" frågade Ron.

"Är du säker på att den kommer att funka?" Harry lät skeptisk.

"Vi måste försöka i alla fall," mumlade hon. "Och jag har en perfekt plan."

"Självklart," sa Ron och log.

"Men vi behöver hjälp från ministeriet."

Ron stönade. "Lycka till med det. Dem ser oss fortfarande som småungar."

"Men det gör inte Dumbledore," sa Harry bestämt.

"Så vi ska bara vänta tills de kommer tillbaka?" Ron såg förvånad ut. Deras planer brukade vara mer krävande än så.

…

_Vakna, min son._

Nathaniel stönade. Han var alldeles slutkörd. Hela kroppen gjorde ont.

_Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga att du inte är min far?_

Han satte sig upp och såg sig omkring. Han befann sig i ett litet sovrum med röda, sirliga tapeter och mörkt trägolv. Sängen han satt i var mjuk och lakanen luktade nytvättat. Jämfört med den fallfärdiga kyrkans träbänkar var det ren lyx. En kall kåre kröp upp längs hans ryggrad. Voldemort höll på att förbereda kroppen inför den dag då han skulle ta över själv.

_Vi ska besöka ministeriet idag._

Kroppen reste sig och gick fram till en stor spegel som var fäst på en garderobsdörr. Nathaniel rös när han såg sig själv. Ögonen såg elaka ut och munnen var förvriden i ett fruktansvärt hånleende. Hans armar sträcktes ut mot garderobsdörrens handtag och drog i dem. Inne i garderoben fanns svarta klädnader med silverdetaljer. Om han hade varit sig själv hade han nog tyckt att de var vackra, men när han tänkte på att de var det sista som hans offer skulle se kände han sig illamående.

_Det är ett självmordsuppdrag_, tänkte han irriterat. Det fanns faktiskt en gräns för vad han kunde åstadkomma.

_Inte ensamma min son. Idag ska jag ta över världen, imorgon ska jag ta över den här kroppen. Tänk vilken vacker trolldomsminister de kommer att få. Alla kommer att buga inför mig._

Nathaniel valde att ignorera resten av hans självupptagna pladder. Om hans vänner var på ministeriet hoppades han att de skulle lyckas fly, eller ännu bättre, att de skulle lyckas stoppa honom.

_Du kommer aldrig att få den här kroppen!_

Kroppen skrattade. _Det får du gärna tro, så länge det gör dig lycklig._

…

Dumbledore stirrade på Scrimgeour och han stirrade tillbaka. Maktkampen mellan de två männen hade pågått i en kvart, och ingen av de andra i rummet vågade säga något. Hermione hade berättat om sin plan, en plan så noggrant uträknad att den imponerade alla i rummet. Dumbledore hade tyckt att de skulle genomföra den, men Scrimgeour tyckte att riskerna var för stora, han ville inte att trolldomsministeriet skulle hamna i blåsväder om något gick fel.

"Om något händer så tar jag på mig det fulla ansvaret," hade Dumbledore sagt, men det hade inte räckt för att övertyga Scrimgeour.

"Men herre gud ni beter er ju som två småbarn! Jag trodde att det var bråttom?" Alla vände sig förvånat mot Hermiones mamma. Hon såg inte speciellt glad ut.

"Ni har alldeles rätt mrs Granger," instämde Dumbledore. "Scrimgeour," sa Dumbledore trött. "Ta ditt förnuft till fånga. Du vet att det är nu eller aldrig. Gör vi ingenting nu så kommer vi att förlora det här kriget!"

Scrimgeour suckade uppgivet. "Om något går fel så kommer jag att säga att du genomförde det här utan mitt godkännande," muttrade han innan han gick ut.

Dumbledore log. "Dags att samla trupperna. Ni vet vad ni ska göra." Han blinkade mot dem innan han gick.

Harry tittade oroligt på Hermione. "Är du säker på det här?" Det var en viktig del i planen som han inte alls tyckte om.

Hon nickade med en bestämd blick. "Allting kommer att gå bra. Vi är borta innan han hinner göra något."

Mrs och mr Granger såg ännu oroligare ut än Harry. "Men om.." började mr Granger.

"Nej, jag har redan bestämt mig," sa hon lugnt.

Så fort hon avslutat meningen hörde de någon som skrek nedifrån. Det var dags.

…

Nathaniel såg världen som i en dimma. Halvt inne i bomullsmolnet, halvt utanför. Voldemort ville att han skulle se och känna allt som hände, utan att störa. Trots oklarheten visste han att han var på trolldomsministeriet. Runt omkring honom hörde han skrik och höga explosioner. Dödsätarna som Voldemort tagit med sig höll utan större ansträngning på att ta över hela byggnaden. Tack var de skyddsbesvärjelser han lagt över dem var de så gott som osårbara, och de som försökte försvara ministeriet föll som flugor. Han vände huvudet mot en korridor som tydligen ledde till trolldomsministerns kontor.

_Det är dit vi ska, min son. Vi kan inte låta dem vänta._

Han lämnade dödsätarna och gick mot dörren som han såg skymta långt borta. Voldemort hade ännu inte bestämt sig för hur han skulle ta hand om Scrimgeour. Ett alternativ var att tortera honom till döds inför publik, ett annat var att helt enkelt döda honom och hänga upp honom på gatan. En kombination av de två alternativen var det som verkade mest troligt. Han var framme vid dörren. Utan att ens stanna sprängde han upp dörren och gick in.

Det var osäkert vem som blev mest förvånad, Voldemort eller Nathaniel. Inne i rummet stod minst tjugo aurorer. Dumbledore var också där och bakom honom stod, till Nathaniels förfäran, Hermione, Ron och Harry. Det tog inte mer än några sekunder innan aurorerna reagerade och öppnade eld, men det var lönlöst. Innan de hann så mycket som blinka hade en plötslig våg av energi slagit dem till marken, de flesta var redan medvetslösa.

"Nathaniel!" skrek Hermione. Dumbledore hade skyddat dem.

Han kände hur hans hand höjdes mot dem.

_Nej, nej! Snälla låt dem vara! _skrek han desperat.

_Titta noga, min son. Titta _väldigt_ noga._

"Nathaniel snälla kämpa emot, allt jag behöver är tre sekunder!"

Hon hade inte behövt säga det. Han kämpade som han aldrig gjort förut. Igen och igen slängde han sitt medvetna framåt och försökte få kontroll över sin kropp. Först verkade det inte ha någon effekt, men sedan kände han hur något gav vika. Han föll ihop i en hög på golvet, tillräckligt stark för att hindra Voldemort, men inte stark nog för att ta kontroll över kroppen.

"Nu, Hermione!" Det var Harrys röst som lät.

"_Vivet_!"

Från hennes trollstav kom en skarp vit stråle som verkade gå rakt in i han kropp och in i hans tankar. Han kunde känna hennes närvaro, precis som han tidigare känt Lucius och som han nu kände Voldemort.

Voldemort vrålade av ilska så högt att det ringde i hans huvud. Han pressades tillbaka och kände hur Voldemort åter igen styrde hans kropp.

"Fort, ta flyttnyckeln!" Det var en av aurorerna som ropade, men det var för sent.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _hörde Nathaniel sig själv ropa.

Dumbledore, Harry och Ron föll till marken. Hermione stirrade vettskrämt på dem. "Nathaniel.." Men det var förgäves.

Det var som om luften gick ur honom när han såg sina vänner döda. Han kunde inte längre kämpa. Fem steg, mer krävdes inte för att han skulle komma fram till Hermione, den enda som fortfarande levde. Hon såg så rädd ut.

Han sträckte fram handen och snuddade vid hennes kind. "Tack, min son. Potter och Dumbledore är döda, snart kommer Scrimgeour också att vara det. Ingen kommer att trotsa mig längre."

Nathaniel svarade inte, han försökte blunda men han kunde inte. Han ville inte se det som skulle hända.

"Ingen utmanande kommentar?" han skrattade. "Var lugn, jag ska snart låta dig försvinna för alltid. Först ska du bara döda den smarta lilla flickan som du tycker så mycket om."

Hermione pep till när han plötsligt tog tag om hennes hals. Hon drog fram sin trollstav igen men det allt hårdare greppet om hennes hals fick henne att tappa den.

"Ska vi kväva henne till döds? Eller ska vi kanske tortera henne först?"

De allt sjukare tankar som kom från Voldemort fick Nathaniel att sjunka ännu längre in i mörkret. Märkena som Hermiones naglar lämnade på hans armar kändes knappt längre.

Med en plötslig rörelse drämde Voldemort ner hennes huvud i skrivbordet. Hennes kropp blev slapp.

"Bestäm dig. Ska jag tortera henne eller vill du avsluta det snabbt och smärtfritt?" Hans grepp om hennes strupe lossnade och hon föll ner på golvet. Automatiskt kippade hennes kropp efter andan.

_Bestäm dig._

"Crucio!" Hermione vaknade med ett tjut. Hennes kropp ryckte krampaktigt samtidigt som hon skrek. Nathaniel gjorde en sista ansträngning för att ta sig ut ur mörkret.

_Sluta! Gör henne inte illa._

Voldemort släppte kontrollen och lät Nathaniel avsluta cruciatusförbannelsen.

_Döda henne._

Tårarna rann längs hans ansikte när han böjde sig ner och varsamt strök håret ur hennes ansikte. "Nathaniel," sa hon med bräcklig röst.

"Sssh.." Nathaniel försökte le. "Det är snart över."

Hon tittade oförstående på honom. "Flyttnyckeln." Hennes blick riktades mot den snöglob som en av aurorerna höll i.

Han satte handen över hennes hjärta. "Förlåt."

I samma ögonblick som han såg livet slockna ur Hermiones ögon kände han hur hennes närvaro i hans tankar försvann. Hon var borta.

Plötsligt började han att skratta. "Bra gjort, min son! Snart ska du också slippa all smärta. Snart kommer du att försvinna."

Nathaniel lyssnade inte längre, smärtan han upplevde var värre än all tortyr han utsatts för i hela sitt liv. Slutet kunde inte komma kvickt nog.

_(Jaha, detta var näst sista kapitlet, men oroa er inte, det kommer en del två sen. Tack till er som kommenterar, det är så himla härligt att läsa vad ni tycker! Det var någon som frågade vad en vilie är, och då kan jag föreslå att ni söker på google efter "Fleur Delacours mormor". Har förresten glömt bort att säga att idén om homunculus, samt symbolen av en ouroboros kommer ifrån Full Metal Alchemist, fast jag hade tänkt mig symbolen mer som en enkel orm. Fortsätt att läsa!)_


	11. Himlen

**Kapitel 11 - Himlen**

Tystnaden bröts endast av andetagen från förväntansfulla dödsätare. I en stor sal, byggd för att likna en amfiteater, hade de samlats på läktarna. På ett kallt stenbord uppe på scenen låg Nathaniel på rygg. Hans armar och ben var fastkedjade i bordet. Bredvid honom, vänd mot publiken, stod Voldemort. Med darrande händer lyfte han kniven han höll i och gjorde snabbt ett snitt över vänstra handleden.

"Öppna munnen," beordrade han samtidigt som han vände sig mot Nathaniel, som gjorde precis som han blivit tillsagd utan att tveka, Voldemort behövde inte tvinga honom. Smärtan i hans bröst var så fruktansvärd att han var beredd att göra vad som helst för att slippa den.

Voldemort pressade sin uppskurna handled över hans mun. "Drick."

Nathaniel svalde långsamt det blod som rann ner i hans mun, utan att reflektera över smaken. Efter en halv minut drog Voldemort bort sin arm och räckte den mot Peter Pettigrew, som snabbt helade den.

"Trolldrycken," krävde Voldemort.

Pettigrew ilade över scenen för att hämta en flaska fylld med en mörkgrön vätska. När han drog ur korken spreds en lukt så skarp att även de högst upp på läktaren kunde känna den. Det luktade snarlikt ammoniak, fast sötaktigt. Pettigrew räckte flaskan till Voldemort som genast förde den till sina läppar och drack halva. Han grinade illa. Sedan var det Nathaniels tur att dricka, vilket han gjorde.

"Några sista önskningar?" frågade Voldemort med ett falskt leende.

_Skynda dig._

Voldemort skrattade som en vansinnig. Några av dödsätarna stämde in trots att de inte visste vad han skrattade åt. "Det här måste göras ordentligt, min son. Men jag ska försöka skynda mig."

Pettigrew hämtade ännu en trolldryck, denna var kolsvart.

_Nathaniel.._ Han ryckte till. Det var Hermiones döende röst.

"Sluta," mumlade han tyst. Han ville inte höra mer.

_Varför dödade du mig?_

Någon skrek. Flera händer tryckte ner honom och något tjockt, klumpigt rann ner i hans hals. Hans kropp brann, han ville hålla för öronen, han ville stänga ute det fruktansvärda skriket men händerna hindrade honom. Tillslut kom mörkret som han längtat efter och allting försvann.

…

"Hermione, är du säker på att du mår bra?" viskade Ron.

Hon nickade. "Du vet själv att man inte kan utföra Avada Kedavra utan att verkligen vilja det."

Blicken Ron gav henne var allt annat än övertygad. "Jag tycker fortfarande att det var en dålig plan."

"Den funkade ju, eller hur?" sa hon med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Tyst nu," muttrade en av aurorerna. "Vi är nästan framme."

"Kunde vi inte bara ha använt kvastkäppar?" Ron lät inte glad. De hade tvingats gå över en mil.

"Det här är det enda sättet att ta oss förbi deras skyddsbesvärjelser," sa Dumbledore lugnt. "Hade vi använt kvastkäppar hade vi troligtvis missat flera av dem."

Ron suckade. "Jag förstår inte hur mugglare.."

"Tyst nu, Weasley!" utbrast auroren irriterat, varpå han själv blev hyssjad av flera andra.

"Där är det," sa Harry tyst och pekade mot vad som såg ut att vara ett litet tält. "Jag trodde Volde.."

Hermione slog snabbt handen för Harrys mun. "Säg det inte, du kommer avslöja oss."

"Om ni inte håller käften snart.." Auroren och Ron stirrade surt på varandra.

"_Confundo_," sa Dumbledore lugnt och pekade på en av dödsätarna utanför tältöppningen. "Gör er redo. Vi är snart framme."

De drog fram trollstavarna och smög försiktigt efter Dumbledore mot tältet. Skyddsbesvärjelserna togs bort, en efter en, och dödsätarna de mötte togs om hand så diskret som möjligt.

Hermione kände hur hon drogs mot tältet. Det var som om en varm flamma vilade i hennes hjärta, och ju närmre tältet de kom desto mer vaknade flamman till liv och fyllde henne med kraft. Hon visste att det var Nathaniels livskraft som ledde henne rätt.

Plötsligt hördes ett fruktansvärt skrik. Harry högg tag i hennes arm och hindrade henne från att störta in i tältet. Smärta. Det kändes som om hela hennes kropp brann.

"Jag måste.." Harry drog henne bakåt.

"Hermione, sluta, du kommer avslöja oss." Ron hjälpte till att dra henne bakåt.

Aurorerna följde efter Dumbledore in i tältet och i flera minuter rådde totalt kaos. Harry lämnade Hermione med Ron och sprang in i tältet för att hjälpa till. Efter en stund avtog blixtrandet och det öronbedövande ljudet från trollstavarna och reducerades till det ensamma skriket som de hört från början.

Hermione kämpade för att komma ur Rons grepp, men han stod, likt en björn, utan att släppa henne. Hon lämnade klösmärken på hans armar och sparkade honom på fötter och ben men han vägrade släppa.

"Släpp mig! Släpp mig, Ron!"

"Nej," sa han bestämt. "Jag tänker inte låta något hända dig."

Hermiones panikslagna hjärna sökte desperat efter logiska argument. Hon kom dock inte på något bättre än: "Om du inte släpper mig kommer jag att hata dig för evigt!"

Ron ryckte till men släppte inte greppet om henne. "Det spelar ingen roll. Jag skulle aldrig kunna förlåta mig själv om jag lät något hända _dig_. _Dig _som jag älskar mest av alla!" Skriket från tältet tystnade och smärtan hon kände försvann. Hon visste inte hur lång tid som gått, men det var fortfarande mörkt ute.

"Ron.." mumlade hon.

Han rörde sig inte. "Ja?"

"Du kan släppa mig nu."

"Gå inte in i tältet, vi vet inte vilka som vann," varnade han.

Hon nickade och han släppte henne långsamt, fortfarande med ett stadigt grepp om hennes arm. _Ron älskar mig_. Hur hade han menat egentligen?

"Varför kommer ingen ut?" frågade han förvirrat.

Hermione kände att Nathaniel fortfarande levde, men när det kom till Harry hade hon ingen aning. "Det kommer nog ut någon snart. Hoppas att Harry är oskadd," sa hon oroligt.

"Jag kan inte fatta att han gick in utan oss.. Fast det är ju sån han är."

Tillslut öppnades tältfliken och ett blont huvud stack ut. "Kommer ni eller?" sa den griniga auroren.

Hermione skyndade sig in efter honom. Rummet hon steg in i såg ut som en stor amfiteater. Längst ner, på scenen, såg hon Nathaniel liggande på ett stenbord. Han rörde sig inte.

"Hermione! Ron!" Hon såg Harry stå bredvid Nathaniel. Dumbledore och flera läkare från St. Mungos stod också där.

Hon gick ner till Harry, noggrann med att undvika att kliva på dödsätarna som låg utspridda lite här och var.

"Mår du bra?" frågade hon när hon nådde Harry.

Harry log. "Toppen. De flesta av dödsätarna flydde när de insåg att allt inte stod rätt till med Voldemort."

Hermione såg bort mot Voldemorts orörliga kropp. "Är han död?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Nej, bara oförmögen att ta sig tillbaka till sin kropp." Det var Dumbledore som svarat. "Om han återvänder kommer han att prövas i rättegång, tillsvidare kommer han att låsas in i Azkaban."

"Ja, det gick ju fort," mumlade Ron. "..Och löjligt enkelt. Är ni säkra på att det här inte är en fälla?"

"Säg inte så, Ron. Var tacksam att _en_ sak här i världen faktiskt gick som det skulle. Det är nog första gången," Harry log. Det var som om en vikt lyfts från hans axlar och han såg lyckligare ut än han gjort på länge.

"Hur mår Nathaniel?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Bra, enligt Dumbledore. De försöker väcka honom just nu."

Hermione klappade Harry på axeln och gick bort till läkarna som omringade stenbordet. Trots att hon inte ville hålla med Ron så hade det han sagt låtit vettigt. Det hade gått alldeles för enkelt. Kanske var hon bara ovan att saker och ting gick planenligt. Nathaniel stönade som om han hade ont.

"Hur mår han?" frågade Hermione oroligt och tittade på den ansvarige läkaren.

När han skakade på huvudet sjönk Hermiones hjärta. "Han har fått en hel del trolldrycker som vi inte förstår effekten av, och några som vi bara hört talas om innan. Inte det lättaste att göra något åt."

Utan att bry sig om läkarna trängde hon sig fram till Nathaniel. Hon såg hur hans ögon rörde sig frenetiskt under ögonlocken. Svettpärlor glittrade på hans panna.

"Du ser ut att ha ont," mumlade hon och tog hans hand. "_Alohomora_." Hon pekade trollstaven mot hans bojor och såg nöjt hur de öppnades med ett klick. "Kom tillbaka nu, Nathaniel," sa hon mjukt.

…

Det var mörkt, men smärtan försvann inte. Voldemort och omvärlden var borta, men alla minnen fanns fortfarande kvar.

_Var är jag?_

Han kunde inte prata. Trots att hans tankar var röriga lyckades han dra sig till minnes att hans kropp troligtvis inte var med honom.

_Just det, min kropp tillhör någon annan nu._

Nathaniel förstod inte varför han fortfarande existerade, om man nu kunde kalla det för att existera. Om han nu fortfarande kunde tänka borde det väl betyda att han var på väg någonstans? Det kändes dock inte som att han rörde på sig.

_Nathaniel? Hör du mig?_

Det var Hermiones röst igen, men den här gången lät hon inte anklagande, bara förvirrad. Trots att han var övertygad om att han inbillade sig valde han att svara.

_H-Hermione?_

En känsla av lättnad sköljde över honom som en våg. Det var dock inte hans egna känslor.

_Nathaniel! Du måste vakna nu._

_Vakna? Hermione, jag är död.. Och det är du också. _

Plötsligt började världen att skaka och ljuset strömmade in.

"Nathaniel, vakna!"

Han stirrade upp på Hermiones ansikte. Hon hade tagit tag i han axlar och skakade honom våldsamt.

"Himlen.." mumlade han. Men varför hade han hamnat där?

"Vad sa han?" Den här gången var det Rons röst.

Nathaniel satte sig tvärt upp och såg sig omkring. Han var i ett vitt rum med två stora fönster vilka försåg rummet med ett bländande starkt ljus. Bredvid hans säng stod Harry och Ron. Hermione satt på sängkanten. Han stirrade chockat på Hermione utan att säga något.

"Nathaniel, hur mår du?" sa hon med ett milt leende.

Utan att svara sträckte han sig fram och nuddade hennes axel. Det faktum att hans hand inte gick rakt igenom henne, och att hon var varm, bidrog ytterligare till hans förvirring.

Ron sträckte sig fram och tog Hermiones hand. "Dumbledore sa att han troligen inte skulle vara.. Sig själv.. När han vaknade. Det är nog inte lönt att prata med honom."

Nathaniel kände sig plötsligt irriterad. "Jag är inget psykfall," snäste han. "Om du hade varit jag hade du också blivit chockad över att hamna i himlen."

Ron blinkade. "Himlen? Vi är på St. Mungos." Han log roat.

Irritationen steg. "Jag dödade er, alltså måste det här antingen vara himlen eller helvetet. Eftersom ni är här borde det vara himlen, och jag måste ha hamnat fel."

"Nathaniel, vi är inte döda." Hermione log.

"Jag dödade dig," sa han kort. Kanske var det helvetet i alla fall.

"Ingen kan använda avada kedavra utan att mena det."

"Jag såg dig dö."

"Nej, jag bara fejkade. Harry och Ron var egentligen inte där.."

"Du är död," avbröt Nathaniel.

Ron suckade högt. "Vi lever! Är det så svårt att förstå? Hermione, kom. Det är ingen idé."

Nathaniel såg Hermione resa sig för att gå. Hennes ögon var blanka och hon så ut som om hon skulle börja gråta.

"Tror du verkligen att jag skulle stå här och välkomna dig om du mördat Hermione och Ron?" muttrade Harry och tittade ner i golvet. Hans händer var knutna vid hans sidor.

"Hur kan ni möjligtvis ha överlevt?"

Hermione vände sig tvärt, med nytt hopp i ögonen. "Jag hittade formeln som håller dig vid liv och kastade den på dig. Det var bara jag i rummet, de andra du såg där var egentligen i ett annat rum."

"Hermione, jag _kände_ att du dog!"

Plötsligt kände han hennes närvaro igen. "Såhär menar du?" Hon försvann.

Nathaniel trodde att hans hjärta skulle stanna. Framför sig såg han återigen hur livet i hennes ögon slocknade. Till hans förvåning stod Hermione fortfarande kvar framför honom när han öppnade ögonen. Han hade inte ens insett att han stängt dem.

"Det är inte.."

"Det _är _möjligt. Du dödade inte någon av oss."

Nathaniel hade inget svar på detta. Han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle reagera. Han gick igenom det han sett på ministeriet igen, trots att det var smärtsamt. "Flyttnyckeln," muttrade han tillslut.

"Snögloben? Den var mest för att övertyga Voldemort," det var Harry som pratat.

"Var är Voldemort? Jag känner honom inte längre."

"Hans kropp är i Azkaban, hans sinne.." mumlade Harry. "Är någon annanstans."

"Men inte i mig?"

Hermione log. "Nej, han kan inte skada dig längre."

I flera minuter satt Nathaniel och stirrade ner på sina händer. Det kunde inte vara sant. Aldrig hade han varit fri förut, och nu plötsligt så kunde han göra precis vad han ville. Han skulle aldrig behöva skada någon igen.

"Betyder det att jag är.." hans röst höll inte. Han grät. Utan att säga något satte sig Hermione på sängkanten och la armarna om honom.

"Um.." Ron skruvade på sig. "Tyckte jag hörde mamma ropa," mumlade han innan han skyndade sig ut i korridoren. Innan dörren stängts haspade Harry också ur sig en ursäkt och följde efter Ron.

Hermione var inte helt ovan att trösta gråtande personer, men det fanns det väl ingen tjej som var. Nathaniel var dock annorlunda än de andra. Om hon inte sett tårarna skulle hon inte ha trott att han grät. Inte så mycket som en snyftning gav han ifrån sig, och han skakade inte.

"Hur mår du?" frågade hon igen.

Efter en stund kom svaret. "Bättre." Hans röst lät ansträngd, som om han var tvungen att tvinga fram orden.

"Eleverna på Blackfield har blivit flyttade till Hogwarts," sa hon, mest för att få honom att tänka på något annat.

Nathaniel stelnade till. "Du måste skoja. Slytherins sovsalar kommer bli överfulla." Han försökte låta lättsam.

"Det finns säkert dem som hamnar i Gryffindor, som du."

"Jag skulle inte räkna med det," mumlade han och drog sig undan från Hermione. Han hade slutat gråta. "Eleverna därifrån skadar andra för att de vill, inte för att de blir kontrollerade."

Hermione nickade förstående. "Jag borde kanske hämta en läkare som kan skriva ut dig, du verkar ju må relativt bra," sa hon med ett leende.

Nathaniel tittade ner på sina händer igen. "Antar att jag får stanna på Hogwarts resten av sommarlovet."

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Du ska bo hos mig."

Han tittade förvånat upp. "Men.."

"Det är redan bestämt. Mina föräldrar var lite svåra att övertyga, men när de hörde att Harry och Ron också skulle med, gick de med på det."

"Så vi ska bo alla fyra hemma hos dig?"

"I en månad. Efter det ska vi vara hos Ron. Du kommer att älska hans familj. Fred, George och Ginny har du redan träffat, men han har tre bröder till.."

Medan Hermione glatt tjattrade vidare kände Nathaniel hur han för första gången verkligen kunde njuta av något, och veta att det var _han _som njöt av det. Ingen annan.

_(Sista kapitlet! Inte mycket till slutstrid, jag vet.. Men det blir bättre i del två, som kommer snart! Där blir det mer action, mer kärlek och mycket, mycket mer mörker och smärta ;) Tack till alla som har läst, hoppas ni gillade den och ser fram emot del två! Btw så kommer del två att heta: Viljan att kämpa.)_


End file.
